Kiss FM Heavens Arsenal
by Wannabe94
Summary: Sam Winchester LEMONY Fanfic. I own nothing of Supernatural's! Takes place after the breaking of the 66th seal, when Sam leaves Dean, taking a hiatus from hunting. Told from the point of view of the woman who gives Sam a job at the bar. She herself has her own supernatural secret that could fill in some blanks for Sam. Please R&R. :D
1. Chapter 1

"Callie, who's the new guy that you hired last week?" Damien asks, pointing discretely across the bar at the strange man who showed up out of the blue one day, pretty much begging for a job. Against my better judgment, I gave it to him.

I shrugged, hanging the wine glasses back up on the on rack above the bar. "I don't know much about him, but he keeps his head down and does his work well, meaning he's fine by me. He said his name was Keith." I smiled reassuringly.

When Damien had walked away I rolled my eyes. Of course I knew who he was. It's not like I hadn't heard the angel chatter over the past year. Sam Winchester, the man who unleashed Lucifer, one of the most lethal hunters alive. He was all they could talk about recently, they were very obscure about their plans. An intercepted voicemail was all it took, or so I gathered. One detail switch and Sam did exactly what they wanted him to do. A few weeks later he showed up on my doorstep of all places. Without his brother, the famous Michael Sword.

So when his sad, hazel eyes asked for a job the last thing I needed to do was jump up and down and like curtsy or whatever like I was in the presence of royalty. So I asked him a few questions for posterity and gave him the job. Even though it would bring other hunters here, and probably a whole menagerie of angels and demons, but my heart told me to do it. So I did.

"Callie, I'm done with the floors, am I good to go?" Damien asked, throwing his coat over his shoulders, anticipating my yes. I nodded and smiled one last time, following him to the door and locking it behind him. Not like locks meant anything to the real dangers that were out there and it's not like I could line all of the entrances into the bar with salt every single day, customers might become curious.

I went back over the bar and began wiping down the bottles of liquor. "How's it going over there Sam?" I asked.

He looked up and pushed a few strands of his brown hair out of his eyes. "Fine, I'm almost done with the…" He stopped and waited for a second before speaking. "What did you just call me?" His eyes narrowed.

"Sam," I leaned my elbows on the counter. "That is your name isn't is, Sam Winchester?"

He clenched his jaw and laid his rag down. "How do you know that?" He took a step towards me.

I threw my hands up in the air and backed away. "If you're waiting for my eyes to turn black you can keep on waiting because I am not a demon." Maybe this was not the smartest idea, I mean he's probably a little high strung right now what with the breaking of the last seal. I ran my hands through my short red hair and tried to smile sweetly.

"Then what the hell are you?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Just a girl." Then I thought better, "Just a girl that is tuned into Kiss FM Heaven's Arsenal 24/7."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "You hear the angels?" He asked dubiously.

I nodded and relaxed a little bit. "Constantly. Sam Winchester this, Dean Winchester that, blah, blah, blah. So I decided to do some research on you when I heard about the Profit Chuck and his books. Now he gets an awesome job."

"You think Chuck has a great job?" He asked, sitting down in a chair that looked three sizes to small for him.

"Yeah," I said as I walked around the bar and sat on one of the stools. "Sure he has hideous dreams of the end of all days and knows everything bad that is going to happen ever, but he gets a body guard with it!" Me, I was just stuck out here, praying they would never find out about me, but I guess all of those hopes were shot straight to hell the moment I let Sam through the door.

For the first time all week Sam cracked a small smile, the left side of his lips raising just a little bit. "So how do they not know about you?" He wondered. "They kind of know about everything."

"I really have no clue, I keep a low profile, no one other than you knows that I tap the angels phone lines every day. But I suspect they'll know I'm here now. I did let _the_ Sam Winchester in. They're keeping pretty close tabs on you you know?" I told him, watching his smile disappear and seeing him purse his lips and furrow his brow instead. He really did think it was all his fault.

"They have every right to, I pretty much single handedly started the apocalypse."

I stood up and shook my head walking over to him. He had no clue. "You don't know, you have no idea what they did to you."

This piked his attention, "They? They who?"

"The angels," I answered. "This was not your fault, the Heavenly Host was going to get their battle one way or another and you just happened to be their easiest option." I looked into his eyes which had to be the saddest eyes ever known to man.

"What do you mean Callie?" Sam's chest rose and fell rapidly. I couldn't help but notice that I liked the way my name sounded on his lips.

I threw my rag over the bar and grabbed my jacket, "Come back to my place and I'll show you."

Sam followed and brushed past me on the way out the door, his chest skimming past mine, halting the breath in my throat. I'll admit it, he was hot, really hot. deep eyes that made me want to drown in them, tall and sturdy like a red wood, a chest that was broad enough I could curl up in and hide forever, but this reaction was crazy. I took a deep steady breath and turned to lock the door, closing my eyes and breathing out.

I spun and skipped down the steps to my truck. An old, rusted piece of metal, kept moving by duct tape and pure luck.

"You drive this death trap?" Sam asked, wincing as he opened the passenger door that screeched the entire way.

I patted the roof and grinned, "Yep, Stanley here has been with me since I was sixteen, but he's been on planet Earth since the early 50's."

Sam only nodded, clearly not in the mood to laugh and who could blame him. Why was I even trying to make him laugh?

Fifteen minutes of pure, agonizing silence later we pulled up my driveway to my small farmhouse. It wasn't much, but it was home.

"You live out here by yourself?" Sam eyed me warily, so untrusting.

I nodded, slamming my door and hopping up my wooden steps to a door that was always unlocked.

"You don't lock your doors?"

"You always ask so many questions?" I retorted, rolling my eyes. "It's not like the things I should really be afraid of are worried about little metal locks, right? Oh, watch my salt line!" I said as he looked down quickly and stepped over the salt at the entrance to my house.

"So you do lock up?" Sam gave me another crooked smile, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You sure you're not a hunter?"

I snorted, "I can't pull a demon out of a meat suit with my mind, nor could I kill Alistair with a flick of the wrist, but I could handle my own. I don't practice recreationally though." I said throwing my jacket on the couch.

Sam stood there, looking uncomfortable.

"You coming or what?" I asked, shifting my eyes nervously about the room, trying to look anywhere but at him. "Office is this way." I pointed my thumbs over my shoulder and turned to walk away, praying he would just follow. Thank God he did.

I creaked open the door and heard his intake of breath. I put my hands on my hips and looked around the room proudly. Months of research was plastered to my walls, trying to make sense of the angels' conversations. For celestial beings, they sure gossiped like high school girls. One wall was covered with quotes I remember them saying.

"Zachariah has made the switch."

"Leave Ruby be."

"Sam Winchester will continue with the plan."

"The last seal will be broken tonight."

"Call intercepted, voicemail, voicemail, voicemail."

"Keep Dean away."

And so many others.

Another wall held my assumptions, the way I thought things went down, hypothesis's if you will.

"Callie, you have a roadmap of the apocalypse." Sam spun around in the middle of the room staring at the scribblings.

"I get bored easily." I gave a shaky laugh.

"What do all of these mean?" Sam asked, looking at the things I have heard the angels say.

I took a deep breath, "You might want to sit down for this."

"Callie, tell me." He said sternly, touching a paper that talked about a voicemail.

I sighed heavily and crossed my arms, "Did you receive a voicemail the day the last seal was broken?" He needed to know. It was unfair for him to think he did this on his own.

He nodded slowly.

"Well, from what I could decipher, Zachariah took the voicemail you got and switched it with a different one, to give you a little nudge so you would do their dirty work for them. They wanted the apocalypse to happen, they wanted you to kill Lilith and they weren't going to let you make any different choice. I think they even knew about Ruby and her plan. But whatever, you heard in that voicemail that was so important, it wasn't true. It was manufactured by Zachariah to manipulate you into what he needed you to be." I said in a hurry, gasping for air at the end of my speech.

Sam's brows knit together as he starred at his hands.

I walked forward and bent down in front of him, touching hands that were rough with callouses and scars from the last few years of saving the world one creature at a time.

"I still did it though, I made every wrong choice." He said in a shaky voice.

"With help!" I shouted. "You must have been thinking about turning back, because about an hour before the seal was broken the angels went insane. I had to leave work with a migraine. They were screaming, saying that Dean would get to you, and you would change your mind, which is why he was locked up in a room without doors. Luckily Castiel got to him and let him out, but you need to understand that you are not a monster. You did what you did in the end because the angels pushed you to do it."

I gripped his lifeless hands and looked at his slumped posture, guilt weighing him down, the actual end of the world sitting on his shoulders.

"You are better than this." I said roughly. No way was I going to sit here and let him feel self pity. "You had no clue, what was going on, you didn't know Lilith was the 66th seal and you damn sure had no clue that the angels were jonesing for the end of time. You have to be tough if you want to survive in this world and if there's one thing I know, it's that you are tough. I didn't buy all those freaking awful _Supernatural_ books for nothing." I smiled up at him, letting go of a hand and touching the side of his face, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Something that made my stomach do somersaults.

"You don't think I'm a horrible person?" He asked quietly, sadness wiped from his eyes. Something new growing in them, hope maybe?

I shook my head, "Not at all, I think you were a product of your environment, a piece on a chess board that the big guys upstairs and downstairs placed perfectly. They would have gotten their way eventually, one way or another. You are a good person, in here." I touched his chest, right above his heart. I had watched him all week, face set in a grimace that showed his pain. He was not what they wanted him to believe.

"You don't know all of it…"

"Oh, I really do," I interrupted. "I know all about the demon blood and the freaking mojo you had going on. But you are no more a freak than I am."

"You know all of this and can still look at me like that?" He reached out and touched my neck.

"Like what?" I questioned, tilting my head, so his fingers could slide up and down the skin there, fighting the urge to close my eyes and sigh in happiness.

"Like you care for me." His thumb ran down my jaw and I leaned into the touch.

I had studied him for months, gotten to know him from the poorly written novels, listened to his life blasted on loud speaker in my head every morning, afternoon, and night, researched day and night, just trying to understand.

"I do care for you. It's just strange that the real person sitting in front of me, turns out to be better than the one I had pictured in my head." My breath was coming out in shallow gasps, but so was his.

Sam's fingers ran up into my cropped hair and tugged slightly. He slid off of the chair onto his knees, level with mine, our thighs touching. This had to totally be breaching some law about having sexy time with one of your employees. He stared into my eyes and parted his lips.

"You are the first truly good person I have met for so long." He whispered.

I opened my mouth to make a sarcastic comment about that time in third grade when I cheated on a spelling test, but he gave me no time. He captured both of my lips between his, which had to be softer than angel wings. He cupped both sides of my face and kept me glued to him. Then he broke away all too quickly.

"This is wrong, I'm not…"

"You're not what?" I protested, sliding my fingers through his hair. "A good person?"

He nodded, letting his arms hang at his sides.

"You would walk through hell for your brother Dean, would do anything for someone if they were in trouble. You are a good person and you deserve the same love you give." He looked away from me, his face contorting into one of self-loathing. "Look at me." I grabbed his chin and tilted it towards me, watching as his mesmerizing eyes looked into my blue ones. "Do I look like I blame you? You or Dean for that matter for the apocalypse? Do you see anywhere in my eyes malice for you?"

Sam shook his head.

"Then stop doubting yourself, you are loved by others, your brother for one, you are cared for…."

Before I could finish, Sam slid down onto the floor and leaned against my desk, pulling me with him, gripping my ass and dragging me over to him so that I was straddling his lap. He slid one hand up to my neck and the other was splayed across my butt. We breathed the same air with heavy inhales, staring at each other. Sam's eyes travelled from my eyes to my lips and then he leaned in bitting my lower lip and pulling it into his mouth, sucking gently. I sighed and nipped back, he smiled against my lips and crushed his to mine, keeping a firm grip on my neck.

I held onto his forearms, feeling the taught muscle beneath his shirt. A shirt that I wanted off. I reached down and began unbuttoning his flannel, which was one of the most difficult tasks, since his tongue began exploring the insides of my mouth. He pushed my lips open and slid his tongue inside, skimming it across mine, making my insides shutter. I finished the buttons and ran my hands up inside the teeshirt he had on, feeling his abdominal muscles, tickling and teasing as I went, enjoying the way his skin trembled. My thumbs dipped inside the waist band of his jeans and I heard him groan in the back of his throat, a sound the resonated inside of my own mouth.

"Callie, do you have a bed?" Sam asked in a husky voice, his fingers halfway down the back of my jeans by now.

"Again with the stupid questions." I teased. "Upstairs, second door on the left." I said softly, rocking back and forth, slowly against the growing length of him I could feel pushed against me through his jeans.

With one swift move, he stood up, picking me up with him, never letting my butt drop beneath his waist. I wrapped my legs around his hips and my gripped his arms that held me up against him as he began to bound up my stairs. I giggled as he slipped and almost missed a step. Sam grinned a grin that made me think he was the most beautiful of all God's creations and slammed through my bedroom door.

"Sorry, it's messy." I said, I wasn't expecting company.

Sam shrugged and dumped me on my bed, letting my legs dangle over the edge. I leaned on my elbows and watched him as he stood in front of me, he winked and took one step back. First he pulled his flannel off, one sleeve at a time, never taking his eyes off of mine. Next he grabbed the collar of his shirt from behind his neck and pulled it up and over his head, musing his long hair. I had no clue how men could pull off a shirt in the sexiest way. He then pulled his shoes off, and socks, and then popped the button on his jeans, sliding the zipper down and pulling them off. And there he was _the_ Sam Winchester, almost naked in my room, stripping for me.

He bent down between my legs and pulled me down the bed closer to him. He glanced at me with a wicked grin and kissed the skin right above my black skinny jeans. Sam unsnapped the button and unzipped them, waisting no time in ripping them down my legs.

"Sit up." He growled, pulling my legs around him.

I did as he asked. He pushed my black cardigan off of my shoulders and lifted my _Guns n Roses_ teeshirt up and over my head. His rough fingers pushed me back down on the mattress and then migrated down to the waist band of my underwear. He kissed the insides of my thighs and tickled the sensitive skin right beneath the fabric with his fingers. My breathing had become ragged, I could't stop squirming on the bed. He pulled my underwear down my thighs, over my knees and off of my feet, throwing them behind him.

He slid his body up the bed, over top of me. God, he was so sexy. When he was above me, he grabbed my naked hips and flipped me on top of him, sitting up and pulling me flush against him. I reached behind me and unclipped my bra. Sam grabbed the straps and slid them down my shoulders and tossed the bra somewhere in the room. His hands reached up and cupped both of my breasts. I held onto his chin, dragging his mouth back to me. With his mouth firmly secured to mine I reached down and inched his boxers down his thighs, until he was naked beneath my nakedness. Sam trailed his hand down my body and slid one finger inside of me, making my back bow against his palm flat on my back. With one finger sliding in and out at a slow, torturous pace, his thumb made circles around the most sensitive spot on my body, making me elicit low groans in the back of my throat.

I felt the hardness of him push up against the wetness of me. Sam moaned, leaning his forehead against mine. He pulled his hands away, grabbed my ass, and lifted me up, placing his member right at my opening. "Are you sure you want this Callie?" He asked through gritted teeth. Words no longer seemed to be possible, so I could only nod and watch as his face turned into one of tortured pleasure as he sunk into me.

I tossed my head back and sat there for only a moment before I began lifting myself up and down along him. Feeling him sink in and out of me. Sam had his eyes squeezed shut tight, holding onto my shoulders. I pulled on his hair and bit at his collar bone, he grabbed my upper thigh and flipped me over, so he was right on top of me. He held onto one thigh, grabbed the other and pushed them up towards my chin, thrusting in and out, over and over, until I was a guttural mess of moans and whimpers. I grabbed onto his shoulders and that's when his eyes flashed open. He grabbed my hands and pushed them into the mattress, pinning me beneath him, never once ceasing his thrusts.

I slipped my legs around midsection and pulled him down closer to me, nipping at his neck and jaw line. He made a sound that almost resembled a growl and pushed his lips against mine, intruding my mouth with his tongue. He began to thrust faster, until I felt my insides start to quiver.

"Oh, God." I whimpered against his lips. This spurred him on.

One more thrust and we were both lost. Exploding, my orgasm ripping through every one of my limbs, as I cried out into his open mouth. He collapsed on top of me, never letting go of my hands.

Our breathing eventually slowed until he lifted his head and sat his chin on my chest and smiled at me. A relaxed, smile that I had never seen on him before. I released one of my hands from his and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Sam reached foreward and planted a kiss on my cheek, before lifting himself off of me and rolling up to the pillows at the head of my bed that we never even bothered to use. I crawled up next to him and slid under the sheet beside him. I laid my head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm firmly around me.

"Callie, do you have a phone?" Sam asked, laying his head on top of mine.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm going to call Dean in the morning." He whispered, his hand tracing lines up and down my arm.

"About time. You aren't cut out for the bar life anyway." I joked, curling up in the crook of his arm.

He laughed softly and kissed the top of my head. "Thank you Callie." He said gently. I nodded and let an arm fall over his stomach, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep with Sam Winchester laying right next to me.

Right before sleep took me, I began hearing the whispers in my head.

"Callie Alexander, Callie Alexander has the gift."

Son of a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam Lemony Fanfic Chapter 2**

As I poured my last beer of the evening I couldn't help but wonder where he was out there. It had been two weeks since he had called last and I hated not knowing. It wasn't like I figured he'd stay at the bar with me, especially not with the whole apocalypse thing. He loved his brother too much to not go back. But I had hopes that when he kissed me goodbye the morning after it had happened, it wouldn't be the last time I saw him.

"Hey sugar, can I have another?" A surly man at the end of the bar asked, holding out his empty tumbler.

"Nope, sorry." I leaned on the counter. "Last call was about five minutes ago." I said, pointing to the clock which showed the time of two in the morning.

"Bullshit." He slammed his glass down angrily.

"You can leave anytime you want man, head to another bar downtown, but I'm no longer serving." I grabbed his glass and put it the dirty dishes bin under the counter.

It's not the first time I've had to deal with a mean drunk. I knew what I was getting myself into when I took the bar over after my father died.

The man smoothed his beard down and grabbed his jacket, knocking over his bar stool on the way out. I sighed and began cleaning up for the night.

"Well he was less than pleasant." Damien said, sweeping up peanut shells that littered the floor behind the bar.

I shook my head, "It's not like he hadn't had five already or anything."

Damien gave a shaky laugh and sat the broom aside, leaning it on the counter. "So what are you doing later Callie?" He wondered, helping me clear the bar top of all the dirty glasses.

"Going home and going to bed." I said. "It's already two, I'm kicking everyone out in about 20 minutes. So I hope to be home and in bed in about an hour." I handed him the bin of dirty glasses, hoping he'd just hop in the back and begin washing them. The last thing I needed right now was him asking me out. I mean, it's not like Sam and I were a thing, but we did have… something. And I wasn't ready just yet to piss it away.

Especially when he was all I heard about on the angel radio waves. Apparently Lucifer was supposed to take over Sam's body, which the angels had every hope he would. Angels, so not as nice as everyone had thought. Dean looked after him though, or at least I prayed he would. They had their ups and downs but who doesn't?

"Callie?" A voice asked from behind me. I spun and a man was standing there, impeccably dressed, as if he was heading to a black tie event.

"Yeah?" I answered. "We're closing in about fifteen minutes, and last call was at two, so I can't serve you."

He walked up, hands clasped behind his back, "Not exactly what I'm interested in."

I waited expectantly. He made me uneasy.

"Do you know a man named Sam Winchester?" He asked, pinning me to the wall with his intense eyes.

Oh shit.

Lie Callie, lie.

"Nope, never heard of him. Why, he in some kind of trouble mister?" I wondered, looking down, grabbing a rag and wiping the bar off.

The strange man sat at a bar stool and held his hands in a prayer like fashion on top of the bar. "You see Callie, lying is a very serious sin, and we know you're lying."

"We, we who?" I asked, watching as the last person left, closing the door behind him. Damien, please get your ass out here.

The man grinned a sinister grin. "The voices inside your head of course."

The way he talked, the things he said, it was all too familiar now. They'd done a good job at being quiet about his "visit."

"Zachariah?" I accused.

He began clapping his hands. "Very good, girl."

"What do you want?" I asked just as Damien came out of the back room.

"Callie…." He said nervously, seeing Zachariah sitting there.

"Leave, please." I said, quickly. He began to shake his head.

"I'd do as she said boy." Zachariah chimed in. "It would be in her and your best interest."

Damien glanced between the two of us and then, for once, listened to me and left the bar, holding a look of concern with me for one last minute, before running down the steps.

The minute the door was closed, Zachariah appeared in front of me, pushing me up against the counter.

"You are a hard girl to find Miss Alexander. We searched high and low for you, before we realized that the boy with the demon blood had littered your home and bar with hex bags. Hiding you from our vision. So we went to the source, dropping in on Sam and Dean's conversations until he mentioned where you were."

"So what do you want with me, I'm no one special." I said with as much conviction as I could muster. I needed to be careful, this angel could roast me alive.

"We don't appreciate the information you shared with the Winchester boy. He's now more adamant than ever to stop this apocalypse, take our glory. He will not fulfill his role as Lucifer's vessel and it, my dear, is because of the information you shared with him. Everything about the voicemail, about our lies, it has all spurred him to believe he is better than he really is… we need to remind him of his place." He pressed harder, my back digging into the counter edge.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I wonder if curiosity did always kill the cat?

"Why with you Callie, how else?" Zachariah chuckled. "He will come for you." There was an evil glint to his eyes. A look that should not be there for a warrior of God.

"He won't. We barely know one another." I combatted.

"Oh pish posh Callie. He will, he cares for you. You give him hope, hope for a better version of himself and he will hold onto that. He is just that selfish." Zachariah said as he raised a hand high and let it fly across my cheek bone. I felt it as the skin split and my blood began falling down my neck, seeping into my deep grey tank top.

"CASTIEL!" Screamed the angel. "I have her, you tell your precious Winchester boys, tell them and make them come to me. You have until the break of day or else she dies." He growled, bringing his knee up, straight to the side of my ribs, knocking all of my breath out of me.

I collapsed on the floor, gasping for air, clutching my stomach.

"I always forget how fragile you humans are." He said as he knelt down next to me, picking up my right hand and tapping each finger tip. "With the slightest amount of pressure," Zachariah grabbed my middle finger. "Your bones just snap." He pushed and my bone splintered.

A sharp scream erupted from my mouth. Zachariah laughed, dropping my hand back on the floor and standing up. He grabbed a stool and pulled it over to where I was curled up on the floor. The minute he sat down, I brought my knee up and snapped it foreword, giving the stool a sharp kick. Getting to my feet, I lunged forward, never looking back to see if he even fell.

When I was only about three feet away from the door, he appeared in front of me, with the most sarcastic face. "You seriously think you could get rid of me that easy? Stupid girl." He grabbed my arms and twisted them behind my back, shoving me forward and smashing my head down on the counter.

As blackness started to overtake my vision and blood began dripping into my eyes, I heard him mutter, "You better pray they get here in time Miss Alexander."

And I did the exact opposite.

Please stay away Sam, stay far away.

I woke up to someone repeatedly slapping my face, which felt bruised and swollen. Coughing and groaning I rolled over to see sunlight peaking in between the shutters. Damn, I thought that perhaps I had died in my sleep.

"Wake up Callie." said the last voice I ever wanted to hear again. "Wouldn't want you to miss your own death." Zachariah sneered.

"And how…" I yelped as my swollen face throbbed. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Oh, probably slowly. Leaving a piece here and a piece there of you for them to find." He said, pulling out a butcher knife from behind the bar. Somehow he had moved me so that I was sitting on a bar stool, propped up against the counter. He grabbed my left arm and pulled it out across the glass top, spreading my fingers wide. "Why not start with your lovely fingers."

My breaths were ragged, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of screaming. No, I'd bite my tongue off before I let him know it hurt. I'd pass out, go into shock anyway if my body couldn't handle it. I could do this.

Zachariah stared at me with a malicious grin, as the tip of the knife began bitting into my pointer finger. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and bit my tongue as blood began to pool, dripping down my finger, when the doors of the bar blew open. Zachariah lifted the knife and smiled broadly, from ear to ear.

"Hello Dean." He said sweetly. "It's good to see you."

I looked around through the dust and my partly swollen eye to see a man standing there with short brownish hair, in a leather jacket, holding up a gun at eye level, straight for Zachariah.

"Yeah, well I don't feel likewise." He said coldly.

On his right was Sam, possibly even more beautiful than the first time I saw him. Then again I wasn't about to be murdered last time. His chest was rising and falling heavily and his jaw was clenched in anger. His eyes flicked between Zachariah and me, growing more livid with every glance.

"You see Callie my dear, I told you he'd be selfish and come for you." Zachariah said, grabbing my right hand and this time snapping my pointer finger, now matching my middle one. I convulsed but swallowed my scream.

"Oh blow it out your ass and go straight to hell." I growled through gritted teeth.

"I like her." Dean said, finally looking at me.

"Sam," Zachariah cooed, letting my mangled hand drop back down. "We thought you'd never show."

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't hear it.

"Zachariah, you've stepped too far, this girl is an innocent." A voice whispered in my head.

"Yes, innocent."

"Killing her is wrong." Another said.

"You have been commanded to stop."

"I'm too close to stop." Zachariah answered.

I looked at his strained face, and smiled. "Looks like orders have changed, haven't they Zach?" I sneered, attempting to gain my footing. My head was pounding.

He glared in my direction and raised his hand to deliver another blow when the person I presumed to be Castiel showed up beside him, manifesting out of thin air and held up a blade that made Zachariah drop his hand.

"Castiel."

"You heard her Zachariah. You are to leave this girl alone." He gripped the blade tighter.

"You're really going to use the angel blade on me, are you Castiel?" He laughed, putting his hands up in mock fright.

"If I have to." He had intense eyes, eyes that would scare the living daylights out of me, if they were turned against me.

Suddenly, a hand gripped me tight under my armpit and lifted me to my feet. I looked up and saw Sam looking down at me, pain in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. Before I knew what he was doing he shrugged his moose sized flannel shirt off and wrapped it around my shoulders. It was November after all.

"You shouldn't have come." I said, nodding towards Zachariah, who was far more focused on the blade pointed at him. "He wanted you to come."

Sam looked at me, puzzled, and scooped me up in his arms.

"Can we cut the PDA and move it along here." Dean grumbled.

Sam nodded and was about to duck through the door when, "You see what we can do Sam, the people you love are never safe, death can touch them all. You must give in to your destiny, give in to Lucifer, it will never stop." Zachariah yelled after us.

Sam only paused for a moment, glowering over his shoulder and then gingerly walking down the steps and sitting me in the impala. Five minutes later the trunk slammed shut and he slid in next to me with a first aid kit in hand.

"This is going to sting a little bit." He said popping open a bottle of whiskey.

I clenched my eyes shut tight and then instead of the pain from the whiskey, I felt the car doors slam.

"I suggest you start driving Dean, and very quickly." Castiel said, securing his seat belt.

"Shut up Cas, I'm going." Dean growled, throwing the impala into drive and lurching us forward, the back tires spinning out to the right as they searched for traction on the gravel.

Ten seconds later the bar exploded in a burst of flames. My fathers bar, the first thing he ever taught me about was now gone. Pieces of the building rained around us, shingles, drywall, glass, my entire life, the thing that gave me some normalcy now blown to bits. Looking out the rear view, I barley even noticed it when Sam poured the whiskey on my bent and broken fingers.

"Sorry." He grumbled, wrapping and splinting my fingers. "How's your head?"

I reached up and touched the split on my forehead where Zachariah slammed it against the bar. "It's felt better." I tried to smiled up at him.

He knit his eyebrows together and dabbed some of the liquor onto a rag, gently dabbing my forehead and cheek bone.

"Why aren't you ever that gentle with me Sammy?" Dean asked, glancing back at us through the rearview.

Sam shook his head in annoyance. "What happened back there?" He asked a Dean, pushing my hair out of my eyes and taping up the splits on my face. "You might have a black eye." He told me, turning his attention to my finger that only ten minutes ago was super close to being cut off.

"Zachariah thought that it might be a really good idea to go super saiyan and dazzle us with his true form, which unfortunately is why Callie's bar was blasted to smithereens. Cas was this close to sticking him with the angel blade." He said turning onto the highway.

"Why did he do all of this, if he knew you were coming with Castiel and would probably get away?" I asked, feeling extremely tired and sore.

"He was making a point." Sam said, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me into his side.

"The angels want the apocalypse to happen, they want Lucifer and Michael to inhabit Sam and Dean, and until they do, the angels will not be happy. You, unfortunately were caught in the crosshairs, mostly because you can hear us and just happened to run into Sam. That was not foreseen and it scared Zachariah and the angels on his side. This was a display of power, simply put." Cas's gruff voice said.

"Well, damn." I said, rearranging myself in the seat so that I could lay the unscathed side of my head in Sam's lap. When I'd gotten comfortable, he laid a hand on my arm and rubbed it up and down, until I passed out from exhaustion.

I woke up, laying in a strange bed in an odd room with actual flower pots protruding from the walls, with actual plants growing in them. The blinds were closed and it was pitch black. Sam was laying right next to me, awake, watching me intently.

"Good morning." He smiled slightly.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, attempting to sit up, noticing that I was still sleeping in Sam's flannel.

"About 18 hours, which is reasonable considering what you just went through." He looked away from me, not meeting my eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." I said, although it kind of was. The angels never would have known about me if I hadn't interacted with Sam Winchester. Would I want to go back to before I knew Sam? If I was being honest with myself, no, probably not.

"It is." He nodded, reaching a hand out and touching the side of my face that didn't feel three times it's normal size. "Why did you tell me that I shouldn't have come for you?"

I sighed, wrapping my arms around my legs, flinching at the way my fingers felt. "Because Zachariah told me that he wanted to draw you there, make you become Lucifer's vessel and it would have been easier if you hadn't come back. They're just trying to use you and Dean and I don't want to be a piece they can use against you. So if they killed me right then and there, then there was one less thing for you to worry about. Then it might be easier for you to end the apocalypse." I shrugged, "There are worse things than death anyway."

"That doesn't mean you should give up your life, it has value just like the rest of ours." He sat up next to me and scooted closer.

The last time we were in bed together, we were not talking, I remembered, hoping the darkness hid the blush that I'm sure had risen to my cheeks.

"I think I need to go shower." I said, noticing that my hair still had my blood caked in it and my tank top now had a very large, very stiff blood stain on the front. Sam nodded nervously and sat there, watching me get up. "I'm not going to break." I said. He just looked too nervous, like I might keel over.

"I know, but your head looks like it took a pretty good hit. I'm just being cautions." He said, leaning back on the headboard.

"Well thanks."

I closed the bathroom door and turned the water on in the shower, trying my best to avoid the mirror. Once the water was at my desired temperature, which was blistering, I stepped in, hoping the heat would relieve some of the pressure in my head and shoulders. Immediately the water turned a mucky, rudy, brown color, my blood was washing out of my hair. Scrubbing your head while missing three of your most useful fingers was a rather difficult task. I debated calling Sam in to help me, but the feeling between us was kind of awkward right now and I didn't need to complicate that with the possibility of sex.

Fifteen minutes later, I was no longer covered in blood, but didn't feel much better. I hoped out and grabbed a towel, accidentally seeing myself in the shower. I have a huge bruise blooming on the right side of my ribs. A severe cut on my cheek bone and a gash along my forehead. Two of my fingers are splinted and another is bandaged. My right eye is somewhat swollen with black and blue edges. Might as well start calling me Million Dollar Baby, I smirked at my reflection and grabbed a towel.

When I was dry, I came to a shocking realization. I have no clothes. None that are wearable at the time being at least.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Sam smiled at me crookedly and pointed towards a bag on the small coffee table. "Dean let Cas pick out your clothes though so there is a chance that none of them may fit properly." He laughed softly.

"You didn't have to buy me clothes." I said, rooting through the two bags of clothing picked out from the nearest thrift store. "My house?" I wondered. I had two closets full of clothes in my bedroom.

Sam looked down, "We checked for you there first, it was leveled." So they really did need to buy me clothes.

I nodded, ignoring the pain that bloomed in my chest. The only photos I had of my father were in that house and in that bar. "That's fine, it was just a house." I say, picking out a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank, and a black cable knit sweater.

I turned my back to him and let the towel fall, sliding one leg into the jeans and then the other. "Where are those two anyway?" I wondered, pulling the tank and then the sweater over my head.

"Finding some dinner." Sam got up and walked toward me, grabbing the hem of my shirts and lifting them up slightly so he could see my ribs. "I am so sorry." His eyes pleaded with mine.

"Stop being sorry, Zachariah told me you put hex bags all over my house and bar, trying to keep them away from me. You didn't know they'd come after me. It was a miracle they had stayed blind to me so long anyway. I'm not sorry I met you, I'm not." I told him, touching his shoulders and running my hands up to his neck. It was the first time I had touched him since he had left two months ago.

He gave me one curt nod and went over to sit at the table, pulling out a chair for me. I walked past the chair and sat on his lap, looping my arms around his neck.

"Is this okay?" I asked. Why the hell was I so awkward all of a sudden?

"More than okay." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. I laid my head on his chest and breathed in. It was the first time I'd felt safe in the past 24 hours. I lifted my head and looked up into his green eyes, leaning in just a little so that my lips pushed against his. His molded with mine, gently opening and closing.

"Oh for Christ's sake," Dean's voice echoed throughout the room.

We broke away from one another to look over at the door where Dean and Cas stood, carrying bags with bottoms soaked in grease. For the first time in what seems like days, I smile.

"Callie, I'm not certain; what did you call it Dean, face-sucking?" Cas looked at him for conformation. "I'm not sure face-sucking is the best way for you to recover." He clasped his hands in front of his trench coat.

"Well it certainly made me feel a little bit better." I smiled and got up off of Sams' lap, walking over to Dean, and held out my hand. "Hi, I'm Callie Alexander." He gave me the crooked smile that Sam sometimes did and grabbed my hand and shook.

"I've heard a lot about you Callie," He winked. "A lot."

I blushed and looked away. They were brothers after all, why wouldn't they talk about sex? So I shook Cas's hand as well, to try and hide my embarrassment.

"Uhhh, thanks, by the way, for coming to get me, for pretty much saving my life." I said.

"Yeah, you are welcome but by the looks of you it seems like you could handle yourself. You look like you know how to take a punch or… several punches." He looked from my cheek to my forehead.

I laughed and grabbed a bag of food from him. "What's for dinner?"

"Burgers." Castiel said, sitting in the chair next to Sam.

My stomach growled at the mention of food. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. I walked over and sat between Sam and Dean and pulled out a burger, passing one to Sam and then grabbing one for myself.

"So what now?" I wondered taking a huge bite.

The room stayed silent accept for the sound of chewing and the ruffle of a wrapper. No one said a word. Not even the voices in my head.

Not very promising.


	3. Chapter 3

***Sorry this has taken so long to post guys! I went on vacation and then had to start my senior year of college, so I've had a lot going on. I will try to be better though and be more timely. This chapter was a hard one for me, so I hope you enjoy it. ***

 **Wannabe94**

"Callie, stay right behind me." Dean commanded, holding his silver knife in front of him. I obeyed and held my knife in the same exact manner. Being a quick learner was a personality attribute I was utterly thankful for right now. I still however began silently praying that the 15 minute lesson he administered before hand actually stuck somewhere in my brain.

"You who?" A voice cooed from behind us, green eyes blinking down from the second story in my direction. "He's up here sweetheart and he tastes delicious. " A woman with long red ringlets for hair said.

Anger swelled inside of me. "You bitch." I spat, taking a step forward right into Deans outstretched arm.

"Patience, they want you to go running up those steps." He glared at me. "They hunt in pairs." He flicked his eyes up the stairs to where the one monster whore had disappeared.

"You… have patience…" I asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

"When need be." He said quickly, squinting his eyes at me. "Now, follow me." He held a finger up to his lips.

We had barely taken a step when a man appeared in front of Dean and grabbed him by the shoulders, lifting him off of the ground.

"Callie now would be a good time to maybe move." Words spilled out before he was thrown through the banister and against a wall.

From behind me I heard a woman's giggle.

I closed my eyes and breathed for a second.

I was outnumbered.

Son of a bitch

 **36 Hours Ago**

"Ugh," I sighed. "Will I ever get to sit in the front?" I pushed my head against the window, ignoring the way it chattered every time we hit a speed bump. Glancing down I saw a small toy soldier shoved in the ashtray and smiled, thinking about a young Sam and Dean riding along with their father.

Both Sam and Dean looked back at me, "Never." They said in unison.

"It's kind of my seat, permanently." Sam said, winking at me. He was 100% serious.

I rolled my eyes as they shared a smile.

Cas shrugged next to me. "You'll get used to it." He said with hands clasped in his lap. I'd be okay with Cas being my backseat buddy.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I smiled at him. "So, where are we going anyway?" I asked as the mountains of Montana, my home, faded as we continued to drive east.

"Maine." Sam said, turning the radio down one more notch.

"You are such a wet blanket." Dean said, turning it back up.

"What's in Maine?" I asked.

"Death, lots of it." Dean answered.

"Oh good, can't wait." I leaned back it my seat, trying to find a comfortable spot to take a nap.

"Are the angels talking today Callie?" Sam asked me.

"No." I shook my head. "They haven't been talking much since the night with Zachariah." I was grateful to not have voices in my head that weren't mine, but at the same time it felt strange to have them gone. For once I actually wanted to hear them, I was worried that they weren't talking to me anymore.

"Hmmmm, must be pissed at you." Dean laughed.

I shrugged, they probably were. But that doesn't mean they can just shut me out, they have to be talking in other ways or just not talking at all. I thought about asking Castiel, but that wouldn't bring me any answers. He was just as shut out as I was, even more so.

"So get this." Sam said, as I walked out of the bathroom running a comb through my wet hair.

Dean walked over to him at the kitchen table and stood behind him looking at his computer screen.

"Those four teens that went missing were all found on opposite sides of town with their throats mangled."

"Vampires?" Dean wondered, taking a swig of his beer.

Sam shook his head, "Nah, I don't think so. Vampires normally don't slit throats open when they are done with their victims."

As they discussed the possibilities of whether or not we were walking into a coven of vampires. I leaned back on a bed that Sam and I had been sharing for the past two nights. I couldn't help but wonder how my life managed to get here. Four months ago I would have been sitting in my house reading, or gardening, or trying to figure out what the hell the voices in my head were saying. Now, I was sitting in a strange hotel room with I guess the only friend I had and my maybe boyfriend trying to figure out what was killing these townsfolk, all the while trying to fight the apocalypse. I was so not as prepared for this as I thought I was. This was a lot of shit to take on.

"You okay?" Sam asked me, getting up and walking over to me.

"Yeah." I smiled reassuringly. Liar, liar, pants on fire.

Sam narrowed his eyes at me. "Yeah, sure, you're fine, just like Dean's not an alcoholic."

"Hey," Dean snapped. "Enjoying one or ten drinks a night does not mean I'm an alcoholic."

I smiled at the two of them and pulled my knees up to my chest. They were so close, their bond made me long for a relationship like theirs. Someone who literally felt you at every moment of the day, watching out for you, helping you, laughing with you.

Dean coughed and looked between us awkwardly, "I'm gonna go check on Cas. He was just supposed to grab pie and then be right back."

He grabbed his jacket and then walked out the door, leaving Sam and I alone for the first time since they had saved me from Zachariah three weeks ago.

"So what's wrong?" He wondered, coming to sit next to me.

"I just… don't know what to think… about everything." I said, trying my damnedest to keep my eyes away from his.

"Like what?" He flipped my hand over and began tracing the heart lines on my palm.

"Everything." I said, exasperated. "Firstly, I feel so out of place, like a burden. You don't have to keep me around you know, just because we had that one night stand. This is clearly a thing between you, Dean, and Cas and I feel in the way. Secondly, holy hell, this is a lot to take in. I'd read about the things you guys hunted but I've never actually thought I'd be a part of it. It's a lot to handle. And thirdly, I'm a little astounded that you had left Dean in the first place." I said, leaving myself a little breathless.

Sam blinked at me, probably unaware where to start. He grabbed my other hand and linked his fingers with mine.

"First, you aren't in the way. We didn't bring you with us because I had sex with you one night. Do you really think that's all you mean to me?" He asked, offended.

I nodded slightly. "And, I wouldn't be mad if you did. It's not like we had some meaningful relationship."

Sam sighed and slouched a little. "I care about you." He said, staring into my eyes. "I can't explain the way I feel and I don't particularly want to, but I care for you. You gave me my confidence back, my hope, my belief in myself, all just by being you, by caring about me." He said. "Sure, the sex was great, and I wouldn't be pissed if we decided to do it again. But I want you with me, not somewhere by yourself hundreds of miles away."

I stayed silent, trying not to smile at what he just said. "So, your not bringing me along just cause you feel guilty?" I asked.

"No." He shook his head. "We brought you because you fought, for me, for the world, and because you are valuable, and because I really really like you and you like me too."

I looked at him, into his hazel eyes, that were more green than anything. He was telling the truth and it made me insanely happy. I grinned and threw one of my legs over his lap. Grabbing his chin I pulled his face to mine, glueing my lips to his. Over the past few weeks, my face had mostly healed and my fingers were close to being back to normal. I pushed my hands into his hair as he slid his hands up the back of my shirt.

"We still have two other issues to discuss." He murmured against my mouth.

"Would you like to stop and talk then?" I teased.

In response he ripped my tee shirt up and over my head, and then his own. Sam unbuttoned his jeans while I leaned back to slip my boxer shorts off, giggling when I slid and fell backwards. Sam laughed and pulled me back up on top of him. He touched the sides of my neck while I slowly slid down onto him. He threw his head back against the headboard and sighed out loud. I held onto his shoulders for balance as I moved up and down, slowly at first, getting faster and faster. His face clenched up tight in almost a grimace and then flipped me onto my back.

I made a strange noise between a moan and a sigh and pulled on his hair as he thrusted into me.

I heard the familiar flutter of Cas's wings and looked up to see him standing by the door.

"CAS!" Sam screamed having seen him and flattened himself on top of me, trying to keep my lady parts hidden.

"Sorry Sam. Callie was making some strange noises, I just wanted to make sure she was okay." He said, looking nowhere in particular.

"She's fine Cas, could you please leave us now." Sam asked, hair falling into his eyes.

Cas gave a curt nod and walked outside through the door.

The minute the door was closed I busted out laughing. "What is my life?" I giggled.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, giving me a crooked smile.

"An angel just caught us fornicating." I said, attempting to catch my breath.

Sam laughed softly, and ran his hand down to my hip, "Yeah, well I'm pretty sure Dean's taken him to a brothel before, so he's not as innocent as he seems."

I smiled and touched the side of his face.

Sam bent his head and gently nipped my collar bone, leaving a trail of his teeth marks down to my breast. My back bowed up into him as he slowly started to move in me again.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean screamed, opening the door and then slamming it shut before I even knew he was there. "DAMMIT CAS! YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME!" Dean shouted.

Oh my God, caught twice in the span of five minutes. Maybe this isn't such a great idea. I opened my mouth to tell Sam, when he pulled out of me, grabbed my hips and flipped me on my stomach. Before I could move his chest was pressed against my back and he was thrusting into me again. I cried out as he pushed faster and faster, until my vision blurred and I was lost in my orgasm. Sam's breath was hot against the nape of my neck as he collapsed against me.

He laid his head against my back, catching his breath. I could feel his smile against my skin. I moved out from under him and leaned my head on my hand starring at him.

"So, should we get dressed and tell them they can come in?" I asked, laying my hand on his shoulder and running it down his chest and to his stomach and back up, drawing intricate patterns.

"No, we have two more items on your list of an all inclusive 'everything' to discuss." He crossed his arms behind his head. "So, I believe you said that you were worried about the heaviness of my job."

"So sassy." I shoved him slightly.

Sam grinned and winked, "I know the things we hunt are scary, that these things aren't easy to understand. But you knew the monsters were real, you knew about everything. Either from the profit Chuck, or from the angels themselves. Just take it a day at a time and when things get rough, you always have me and Dean, and even Cas if you want, to talk to."

I nodded, trying to see if I could see myself in this life; becoming a hunter, trying to help these brothers save the world. I could at least try, I suppose. It's not like I was safe out there anymore. Not with heaven and hell against me.

"It's weird." Sam said.

"What?"

"Meeting someone who doesn't think we have the coolest jobs ever, someone who has some common sense."

"You do have the most bad ass job ever, it's just also psychotic and horrifyingly suicidal." I said, almost like it was a joke… almost.

"It is all of those things." His face turned serious, darker. "And it seems to just keep getting worse."

I was silent for a moment. Letting his words sink in. In the beginning it was just the two of them, hunting, "normal" monsters. Now they were stuck between the greatest of enemies. A battle between two forces that were too big for them.

"At least you have Dean and Cas to help." I suggested.

Sam said nothing.

"You do have them." I reiterated. "Do you ever notice the way Dean looks at you?" I asked, sitting up, pulling the sheet around me.

Sam looked away from me, towards the door, because for some reason, it had just gotten really interesting to him.

"He's a better man than I am."

"Bullshit." I snapped, getting up and out of bed, searching for my clothes strewn around the room. I couldn't deal with the whole self-deprecating attitudes all of the time.

"Excuse me?" Sam said, anger tainting his voice.

"You heard me." I said, finding my shorts on one of the kitchen chairs.

"He is, you've heard the story, had it played out scene by scene in your head. I'm the evil one. I can blame Ruby, demon blood, the angels, all I want. But in the end, I still made the decisions. I used to fight for every soul. Dean was always the one who shot first, asked questions later. Now, I am. I've changed into someone I have a hard time looking at in the mirror." He hung his head and fiddled with the fraying sheets. "There is something wrong with me… in me. And Dean…." He snorted, "Is the angels perfect soldier. He is without sin, he is everything good they see in the world. Me, I am Lucifer's vessel. Satan himself just can't wait to hop on into my body and I'm supposed to think that that has nothing to do with the way I am, me, without the demon blood?" He finally looked at me. Months and months of hate and loss and rejection emanating from those stupid eyes that changed color as quickly as his emotions did.

I tugged my shirt over my head and sat next to him on the bed, carefully thinking of a response. I didn't want to say the wrong thing, cross some line. "Dean is not without sin. No one is, that is an impossible life to live. You might think you are painted this way, one brother the light one, one the dark one, but that is hardly true. There are seventeen billion different shades of grey. Whatever you think is inside you, you can choose not to empower it."

"That's easy for you to say." He grumbled.

My anger now surfaced.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You think my life has been a cake walk, right? What could possibly be wrong with my life? Well news flash, my mom left when I was a baby, my dad died when I was eighteen, and he died because he believed me. I had just begun hearing the angels in my head and I told him, so he went searching for someone to help. He found that person, and then he was fried alive because the angel showed itself to my father.

"I ran that damn bar by myself, and now everything I had of my family is gone along with that bar and house. You have a brother that loves you, a man who would die a thousand deaths, just so you could live. He may seem like he loses heart, falters in his faith in you, in everything, but he doesn't.

"You can see it in his eyes. The utter love and admiration he has for you. So don't you look at me and tell me I don't know what it is to be angry. An angel killed my father and I heard about it in my head. I have to listen to them now, wondering which one of them did it. I would kill to have the kind of relationship you and Dean have, so don't squander it away." I threw him his pants and walked over to the door, opening it up seeing an awkward Dean and Cas leaned up against the impala.

"No, I'm telling you Cas, they will literally fill them with bags of silicone."

"That has to be a safety hazard." Cas starred at Dean's hands, which oddly enough looked like he was cupping fake boobs.

"You two can come in now." I said, smiling when Dean tugged his hands away in embarrassment.

"Callie are your breasts filled with a silicone like substance?" Cas asked me with all seriousness.

"….. No, Cas, they aren't." I turned and walked back in, shaking my head.

"Perhaps I should ask Sam, he seemed to be enjoying them moments ago." Cas said, smirking, walking past me into the room.

Dean chuckled behind me, "Nice one Cas."

I shoved his shoulder when he walked in.

"Hey, be nice!" He said, dropping food on the counter.

"Oh God, we're stupid." Sam said, breaking up our banter, and flipping their fathers journal open, eyes glued to the pages.

"Speak for yourself." Dean said smugly, taking a pull on his beer.

"The vetala." Sam breathed, eyes flicking to his brother, who put his beer down suddenly.

"Dammit," Dean whispered. "That would explain the mangled throats."

"And the fact that the teenagers all went missing four days before they were found dead." I chimed in. Everyone in the room, even Cas, turned to me in astonishment. "What? They feed off of their victims for several days before they kill them." I said annoyed. "Do you have any idea how boring it is riding in the back of that car with Mr. Chatty McChaterson over here?" I pointed at Cas. "I found the journal and leafed thorough it a little bit."

"And memorized it?" Sam asked, raising an accusatory eyebrow.

I nodded, "You guys drive for long periods of time."

"Huh, who knew you could be useful?" Dean said, winking.

I glared in his direction and walked over to Sam's bed side and pulled a bag of ass kicking tools out from under the bed. I rooted through until I found a silver knife.

"These kill them right? Stab them in the heart and twist, correct?" I twirled the knife in my hand.

"Uhhh yeah, but you are not coming." Dean snatched the knife right out of my hands.

"And why not?" I put my hands on my hips and stared at him. It's not like I was a professional hunter or anything, but if I was going to stick around, I needed to do something to help.

"Liability." Was all he said, tossing the knife back in the bag. Sam didn't say anything to contend with what his older brother said, meaning he agreed with him.

"Fine." I said wishing I had another room to go into or a door to slam or something. "But, if you were curious, I'd check out that abandoned factory in the middle of town. It's the epicenter of where all of the dead bodies have been found." I slid myself on top of the kitchen counter and stared at their stunned faces.

"How…." Sam looked as if I'd stolen his thunder, like I'd ruined his life. Dean just looked dumbfounded.

"Well," I began picking at my hangnails. "While you and Dean were arguing about the importance or lack there of in Wendy's 'the baconator' I was looking at all of Sam's notes on the table. The bodies have all been found on the north, south, east, and west corners of town. And what's in the middle? Oh an old printing press factory that's been abandoned for years now. I might start there." I winked and jumped off, flipping the covers off of the bed and crawling in. I turned over to flip the switch off on the lamp and looked over my shoulder, "Night boys."

They hadn't moved, their faces just as dumbfounded.

"Night Callie." Dean was the first to say.

I closed my eyes and smiled to myself.

"Sorry." Sam mumbled, slipping into bed next to me.

I rolled over into his chest, "What time is it?" I wondered, my voice drowsy and sleepy.

"Three in the morning. Dean and I made a plan to find the vetala tomorrow." He said, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me against him. "Shhhh, go back to sleep."

I grumbled, something incoherent and slipped back to sleep, cuddled up in Sam's embrace.

"I really have to stay here?" I complained, sitting on the bed like a scolded child.

"Yes." Sam said, kissing my forehead and slinging his bag over his shoulder. "We'll be back in a few hours. Try the vibrating beds, Dean loves them." He grinned and darted out the door after Dean.

I sighed and flopped back against the bed. This was not happening. No way could I just sit here and do nothing, wait for the big, strong men to come back and tell me that it was okay to come out of the room. I jumped off the bed and walked over to the table with all of Sam's research scattered on top of it. When did he even have time to do all of this? The four students that had been kidnapped and murdered didn't seem to have any social connections, they were from different groups, different social circles. They were from the same high school however. It had to be an inside job.

I looked closer at a page Sam had scribbled on. Mark Steel was written at the top of the paper. Wonder what Mark Steel was up too. Beneath his name Sam had written that he had been seen hanging out with all of the kidnapped teens before they had been kidnapped or murdered.

A crazy idea popped into my head as I sat down and flipped Sam's computer open. I looked up the school's number and took my phone out of my pocket, dialing the number.

"Thank you for calling McKinley High School, how may I help you?" A gruff voice answered from the other end.

"Yes, hello. My name is… Kathy… Black" What? "From the drug prevention and rehabilitation center. I thought it might be time to give you a call concerning all of the deaths that have taken place at your high school." I said, closing my eyes and prayed this worked. "I was wondering if I could come by today to check up on some of the students, see how they are dealing with the trauma, see if anyone has any information on any of the students who passed away."

"We have student guidance consolers on sight, and the police have already visited, several times." She retorted, clearly busy doing something else on the other line.

"As I assumed you would, I just thought perhaps a new set of ears might help. But I can respect your decision, give us a call if anytime if you need too." I hung up after her grunt.

Well shit. I thought that maybe if I could get into the school I could get some information. I just needed a way to get in, or at least find a way to get to Mark.

I tossed the phone onto the table and thought of a new plan.

Hopping up I grabbed a few bucks out of my wallet and ran out the door.

The boys are gonna kill me when they find out what I didn't listen.

Twenty minutes later I pulled up outside of the school in a taxi. I ruffled my hair and got out of the taxi, passing the driver the cash. This could potentially be the dumbest thing I have ever done. The last thing I need was to get arrested. It was 2;30 and students were flooding the parking lots. I spotted the first guy I could and walked towards him, unzipping my leather jacket just a little too much.

"Hey," I yelled after him. He glanced at me and stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah?" He looked to be only 16, carefree, only worrying about his extreme case of acne. When I was 16, my father was still alive and I didn't have angels in my head. Lucky bastard.

"You know Mark Steel?" I smiled politely.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Snobby ass prick.

"Well we hooked up the other night at my friends party and he hasn't called me back." I lied.

"You mean you… hooked up with… him… that Mark Steel?" He pointed over his shoulder to the sloppiest looking boy ever. Skateboard propped up beneath his foot, hat on backwards, tank top, the doucheiest looking douche ever.

"I must've been more drunk than I remember…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, thanks kid." I slapped him on the shoulder and walked over to Mark Steel, who looked nothing like a murderer.

"Mark?" I asked, leaning up against the brick next to him.

"Yeah?" He grunted, not looking up past his phone.

"What do you know about the murders happening here?" I bluntly asked, no use beating around the bush, I trusted Sam's information.

That caught his attention, his head snapped towards me. "N…nothing." He stuttered.

"Oh, don't lie to me." I crossed my arms, pushing my breasts together. His eyes flicked down to them and back to my face. Jesus, when were guys going to stop falling for that?

"She'll kill me if she finds out I said anything." He looked up at me and his facade fell away. He was really just a scared kid. I needed to capitalize on that.

"I'll kill you if you don't." I grinned, raising an eyebrow.

His shoulders slumped foreword. "We got this new chick about two months ago, super hot… like really hot, she kinda nudged her way into all of the social groups, like the queen of school or something."

"Like the real Regina George." I muttered under my breath.

"Huh?" Mark squinted at me.

"Nothing," I waved my comment away. "Who's this new girl?"

"Isabel Ramsey."

I smiled broadly at him and gave him a tight hug, sort of like a boob reward. "Thanks Mark."

"Who are you, even?" He shrugged out of my embrace.

"Lois Lane." I winked.

By the time I got back to the motel, the boys were still no where to be seen. So I flipped on Sam's computer and looked up the schools website, checking the directory for an Isabel Ramsey. She wasn't there, but why would she be? She had only attended for two months. I should have broken in and checked the records, dammit!

I snapped the computer shut just as Dean burst through the door, bloody and bruised, missing only one thing.

His brother.

"Where's Sam?" I worried.

He wouldn't even meet my eyes.

"Sam, Dean, where is he?"

He looked up at me as he spit some blood out. "They have him. The vetala."

Thoughts began racing through my head at the horrible things they could be doing to him right now, just as the angles decided that now was the time to repair our relationship.

"Sam Winchester will be terminated soon enough." They said with glee.

Like hell he will, I wanted to scream at them.

Instead I took the keys out of Dean's hands. "Let's go big brother, we have a school to break into."


	4. Chapter 4

"Cas, you can not leave now." Dean said, glaring at Cas through the rear view mirror while he dabbed at his bottom lip with a piece of paper. "And for Christ's sake Callie, be gentle with her." Dean chastised me.

"Sorry," I whispered letting up on the gas. I can't believe he even let me drive.

"I have to, we might not have a chance like this again. Gabriel wants to talk to me." He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Sam is missing, the vetala stole him." He gritted his teeth.

"And you've found him plenty of times without me. Plus you have Callie to help you this time."

I rolled my eyes at the same time Dean said, "What the hell is she going to do, stand around and look useless?" Then he turned to me, "No offense Callie."

"None taken." I waved off the insult.

"She's more useful than you give her credit for. Teach her, and be patient." Cas said and then poofed out of our existence, leaving Dean and I alone in the car.

We sat in silence while I drove to the high school, although I knew Dean was silently judging the way I drove the entire time.

"So why in the hell are we at a high school?" Dean asked, shutting the passenger car door, holding his hand out, waiting for the car keys.

I dropped them into his palm and walked back up the path I had walked this afternoon. "Because one of them is attending school here and I think it would be best to know if she has a partner in crime, or if we knew what she looks like. Did you see what she looked like?" I asked, coming up to the nearest window and checked to see if it was locked. It was.

"No." Dean said. "They got the jump on us, beat the shit out of us, and left me in the parking lot. When I woke up Sam was gone. I thought about running into the factory when I woke up but I figured it wouldn't be such a good idea. I mean I was severely outnumbered, so I came back to get Cas's help…." He looked up at the sky and held up his middle finger. "Wait, how did you know it was a she?" He turned to me, pinning me to the brick wall with his gaze.

"Yeah about that. I've never been good at following directions. I did my own investigations. Figured out that this new girl showed up about two months ago when the murders started. She's kinda made her way around all of the social groups. Her name is Isabel Ramsey." I grunted out as I popped open one of the side windows.

"Women," Dead shook his head. "Can't listen to a dammed thing."

"Just shut up and get your ass in here." I held the window open for him.

"Bossy. I see why Sammy likes you," Dean smirked.

I rolled my eyes and shook the comment off. I was bossy, but I had to be. I was on my own by the time I was eighteen, running a bar, being by myself constantly. There was no option other than being the boss of my own life.

With a grunt Dean was in through the window and looking at me expectantly. "Lead the way, Bossy Pants."

I narrowed my eyes and walked out into the hallway, searching for the office where the records would be.

"You said there were two of them right?" I wondered, shinning my flashlight on the doors, hoping to find the office soon. Sam was waiting.

"Yeah, at least two, but I can't be certain. I was a little bit unconscious when they took Sam." He said, hate for himself spilling out of his words.

"Hey, not your fault." I touched his arm, dropping my hand down to squeeze his fingers.

"It is." He grunted, giving my fingers a squeeze regardless.

I turned around to say something encouraging (call me Ms. Optimism,) just as Dean kicks open the door labeled "OFFICE." Near the lock the wood on the door splintered as it swung backwards into the office.

"Impressive," I muttered, shinning a light on the cabinets in the far corner.

"Thanks" He mumbled, following the path my light created.

I walked right in front of it and found the R's at the top of the second cabinet. I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair and began picking the cabinet lock.

"You know how to pick locks?" Dean asked, sounding surprised, if not even a little bit impressed.

"My father taught me many valuable skills before he died. Which came in handy considering he lost the key to the safe where he kept his will and all of our important documents."

Dean nodded as the drawer popped open and the files presented themselves in front of us.

I riffled through them until I found the file titled 'Ramsey, I.' Pulling it out, I flipped through to her medical forms and saw that there were no parents listed just an older brother. Mika Ramsey. No one else was listed on the sheet.

"Ha!" I yelled. "Leaving a paper trail is never smart." I closed the manilla folder and shoved it back in, slamming the cabinet closed and walking out, Dean hot on my trail.

"So how many?" He asked.

"Just one. A male, named Mika." I said, just as a security guard rounded a corner, shinning his flashlight on us.

"What the hell?"

"Son of a bitch." Dean threw the flashlight at him. "Run Callie!" He shouted and began running in the direction from where we came.

"Dean, the window we broke into was right behind rent-a-cop." I informed him, listening to the heavy footfalls behind us.

"We're gonna find a new window." He said, turning down another hall and busting through a door. He glanced around the room, eventually picking up a chair and throwing it through the glass.

The security guard behind us was now on his walkie talkie, calling for the actual police.

"I am not going back to the slammer tonight." Dean yelled, throwing his body out the window, shielding his face from the shards of glass still sticking out of the pane. "Come on Callie." I could see his worried, frantic eyes outside the window.

I ran and jumped, lunging through the small hole, feeling a piece of glass slice along my forearm. I landed with a thud but didn't lose my stride, running past Dean while my blood seeped through my shirt and ran down my fingers.

"You okay?" He huffed, skidding to a stop in front the impala, unlocking it for me.

I nodded and fell into the passenger seat as the cop ran around the side of the building, yelling several expletives at us.

Dean pulled away and drove away so quickly there was no way the cop was gonna be able to see our license plate.

I looked down to check out my cut. It wasn't very deep, just long. I pushed my sleeve on it to try and soak up as much blood as possible, wincing.

Dean began laughing as we sped down the open road.

"What's so funny?" I asked, wiping my bloody hand on my pants.

"You called him rent-a-cop." He giggled, I swear he giggled.

"Well he was a little too overweight to even think about catching you. Were you like a track star in high school or something?" I joked.

"No, just really good at being on the run." Dean said, smile fading.

I looked away and out the window, remembering all of the things I'd heard and read about him. How callous of me, of course he knew how to run fast. He'd been running his whole life, from one thing or another.

"Callie, you need to hurry. Zachariah is closing in on Sam, they've changed their minds, their going to go get him. They don't want to him to die, they need him for Lucifer." Even though I couldn't see him, I knew it was Cas.

"Dean you need to drive faster. They're coming for Sam."

"Who?"

"The angels."

"Son of a bitch." He said for the second time in under fifteen minutes.

"You know I actually do like you Callie." Dean said, turning down one road closer to the factory. The closer we got, the quicker my heart beat.

"You like me because I swear like a sailor and can just about drink you under the table." I gave a shaky laugh.

"No, I like you because you love my brother." He glanced over at me.

Love? Hell no. Love only ends in pain.

"Love? I do not love him." I shook my head more for my benefit than his.

Dead nodded, "You do, and it's okay, it's hard not to love him. But once you get to know him it gets harder…"

"I do know him." I said flatly, thinking back on the mountains of information and books and paperwork I used to have pilled in my office.

"You've heard about, you've read about it, but you haven't seen it. You haven't seen him hopped up on demon blood, you haven't seen him possessed…"

I cut him off, "I know what he's done, I know what he's done to you and I know what he's been through. He can be scary, sometimes his eyes will get dark, his face will change and I can see glimpses of the person I read about. But at the same time, I don't really care, because he fights that person constantly, he tries to be bigger than the hand he was dealt and he tries for you." I poked Dean in the arm.

"And any person that is willing to try so hard for the people he loves deserves to be loved back."

Dean looked over at me, a stupid smirk on his face. "You said love."

I shoved him in the shoulder, hard. "So?" I mumbled. Did I love Sam Winchester? Hell if I know.

"He loves you too you know?" Dean said, looking straight ahead at the road.

I shook my head. "No he doesn't and that's okay, because he loves you so much. He admires you, thinks you are the most amazing man and brother in the world."

Dean sighed loudly, "Sam's the strong one. He left, he made his own life. He's the brave one."

I smiled and looked out the window, they were so stupid, thinking the other was better. There was almost no use in arguing, almost.

"He'd do anything for you." I leaned my head back against the seat, Sam's seat.

"I'd do anything for him." Dean said softly.

I looked at Dean in a new light. The sarcastic asshole he always was seemed to fade away when he talked about Sam. He became soft, vulnerable. Sam was his weakness.

"And he does love you by the way. He may not say it, may not vocalize it well, but he does." Dean added.

I grinned to myself and said nothing, staring out the window and preparing to go save mine and Dean's Sam.

"So, to recap, do not let them bite you. They have venom that will knock you out. Be strong, be confident, at your first chance, stab them in the heart and twist. They are strong, really strong…." Dean looked at me dubiously. "And uhhhh…. don't die." He patted me on the back and tossed me a silver knife.

"Oh good." I said, trying to slow down my racing heart.

"You'll be fine." Dean said in a high pitched voice.

"You're very convincing." I walked up behind him at the entrance to the factory.

"Ready?" He whispered, pressing a hand against the metal door.

"Yes," I shook my head no.

Dean rolled his eyes and gave one sharp push and then we were inside.

"Callie, stay right behind me." Dean commanded, holding his silver knife in front of him. I obeyed and held my knife in the same exact manner. Being a quick learner was a personality attribute I was utterly thankful for right now. I still however began silently praying that the 5 minute lesson he administered before hand actually stuck somewhere in my brain.

"You who?" A voice cooed from behind us, green eyes blinking down from the second story in my direction. "He's up here sweetheart and he tastes delicious. " A woman with long red ringlets for hair said.

Anger swelled inside of me. "You bitch." I spat, taking a step forward right into Deans outstretched arm.

"Patience, they want you to go running up those steps." He glared at me. "They're hunting together, in a pair, remember?" He flicked his eyes up the stairs to where the one monster whore had disappeared.

"You… have patience…" I asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

"When need be." He said quickly, squinting his eyes at me. "Now, follow me." He held a finger up to his lips.

We had barely taken a step when a man appeared in front of Dean and grabbed him by the shoulders, lifting him off of the ground.

"Callie now would be a good time to maybe move." Words spilled out before he was thrown through the banister and against a wall.

From behind me I heard a woman's giggle as the man walked towards me.

I closed my eyes and breathed for a second.

I was outnumbered.

Hell.

"So you're the little bitch who was snooping around the school yard for me? Clever girl." Isabel said, running a finger across my back. They were playing with their food.

Her partner, a very tall, very broad, male winked at me, sniffing along my jaw line. He sniffed, once, twice, and then grabbed my arm, lifting it up to his mouth and sliding his tongue up my palm, slowly licking up the blood that had oozed from my cut.

"Isa, I want her…" He groaned into my skin, making it crawl.

"Not yet, Mika." She grinned, horrible, jagged teeth showing.

I needed to think quickly, Dean was still on the ground, rubbing his head and trying to stand, while the two vetala circled me.

I smiled up at the man, "Why listen to her?" I gestured toward Isabel. "If you want me, you can have me." I looked up at him under my eye lashes. "Unless you take orders from your little sister." I reached my hand out and pushed my thumb into his mouth that was coated in my blood.

My stomach turned at the move, but I couldn't match them in strength, I need to outsmart them.

His eyes rolled back in his head as he slowly sucked on my thumb. I popped it out and felt the need to rub my finger on my jeans, but I withheld.

"You can have me." I cooed.

"Mika, no..." Isa warned.

"Why not? You got your play thing upstairs. It's only fair I get her."

"Because," she said, standing up straighter and shoving his arm.

I was looking around for Dean but he was nowhere to be seen. I needed to keep them busy. I took a step closer to Mika and pulled my jacket off, rolling up my sleeve, running my fingers up and down the open wound, hiding my grimace behind a sexy smile. Trying not to cringe at the squishy, sticky noises it made.

Mika turned his attention to me. "What are you?" He grinned a jagged, toothy smile. "A blood whore? You like having your blood sucked?" He grabbed my arm just as I dropped my knife out from up my sleeve and slammed it into his heart twisting it sideways. Mika screamed as he crumpled to the floor.

Isabel yelled his name and was on me in under five seconds. Slamming me against the wall, her arm pushing my chest against the brick. "You bitch."

I gathered all of the moisture in my mouth and spit in her face.

She bared her teeth at me and bent her head down. She was going to rip my throat out.

My life began flashing through my mind. It wasn't much, but it was happy. Images of my father pushing me on a swing, helping me do homework on the bar, hugging me before prom, and finally, holding my hand at the seance. Then Sam flashed in my head, his smile, hair falling in his gorgeous hazel eyes. Dean laughing in the front of the impala, Cas smiling at a dirty joke he made. Small, but happy memories.

Just as I felt the first prick of a needle tooth, I decided I wasn't ready to die. I brought my knee up right into her stomach, she doubled over, falling away from me.

It didn't take her long to recover though. Just as she lunged, I dodged and rolled, ripping the silver knife out of Mika's chest which she slapped out of my hand.

Dammit Dean, where are you; I cursed him mentally.

Isabel stood up and laughed sarcastically. "You are clever. More so than my male counterpart. He thought with his penis and blood lust, not his head. I however; am not that easy to break." She grinned, evil snake eyes threatening my life.

She jumped and I wasn't quick enough this time. She brought her hand back behind her head and let it fly, smacking me hard against my cheek bone. Bright lights of pain bloomed in my eye. Isabel landed on top of me and was trying to pin my hands down. I used my legs and any strength I had left to try and roll her over but Dean was right, she was hella strong.

She was snapping at my flesh like a rabid dog and that's when I saw a blade pierce through the soft fabric of her blouse that was slowly turning red, soaking through with blood. Blood that was dripping on my face. I gave one strong shove and flipped her off of me.

Dean was standing in front of me, blood running down from a knock on his head from being thrown into that wall.

"About damn time you showed up." I held out my hand.

He grasped it and hoisted me up. "I was testing you." He said, pulling the silver knives out of the dead bodies and tossing me mine.

"Yeah, uh huh, sure." I rolled my eyes, wiping the blood off on my shirt already soaked with it.

Dean smirked and then spun and sprinted up the steps. "We need to get out of here. If the angels are on their way, we need to leave, quickly."

I gave one curt nod and followed him.

"SAM!" Dean screamed.

On the upstairs floor Sam was standing, arms tied above his head, hanging from a beam. His feet were barely touching the floor and his head was drooped low.

"Callie, get over here and support his weight." Dean ordered.

I ran over and put my hands underneath his armpits, doing my best to hold his weight while Dean untied the knots.

"What's wrong?" I wondered, grunting when all of Sam's weight was pressed upon me.

"Vetala have venom in their fangs to sedate their prey. The wounds on his neck are a few hours old, so he should come to soon." Dean said, barley sparring me a glance before helping me hold Sam.

Sam's head bobbed a little, but he didn't come too.

"It's okay Sammy, we're getting you out of here." He soothed as we began a very tedious walk down the rickety stairs. Sometimes, I wished Sam wasn't so huge, right now was one of those times.

We were close to the door when I heard static in my head, it was getting louder and louder, like a microwave was going to blow up. A whirring noise that was breaking my ear drums.

"Run Dean, run! They're here." I screamed, pinching my eyes closed, holding the pain in my head at bay.

We ran as fast as we could, basically throwing Sam in the back of the impala. Dean and I had just gotten in and started driving away when the doors blasted off of the factory and Zachariah appeared in the doorway with two other angels behind them.

"You are slowly becoming a pain in my behind Callie Alexander." I heard his voice echo in my head.

I shivered at his icy tone and closed my eyes, massaging my temples.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

I nodded, "Just give me a second."

"My apologies Callie." Cas said, startling everyone in the car.

Dean jerked the wheel, but corrected quickly, "Jesus Cas, we need to attach a bell to your halo or something, let people know when you get here."

"Was my voice not enough to let you know?" He asked gruffly, turning his attention back to me when Dean shrugged.

"You were making that God awful noise in my head?" I glared at him. My ears would be ringing for the next month.

"Yes. Zachariah and the others were messing with my line of communication after the message I sent you earlier this evening. I'm sorry, it was the only warning I could conjure."

I waved it off and rubbed my head some more. "You're forgiven."

I closed my eyes as Dean and Cas started discussing the battles of Heaven and Hell. I needed a nap too much right now.

"There's just one thing I don't get." Sam said as he slid into the front seat with a salad and a bottle of water. He was fully awake and healthy now after sleeping it off in the car for several hours while we drove.

"How you let yourself get jumped by a chick?" Dean snorted a laugh to himself.

Sam pursed his lips and sighed. "How did you get that boy to tell you about the new girl who turned out to be one of the vetala? When we talked to him that morning, he told us to screw off."

"Boobs, sweetheart. Push them up and out a tad, unzip the jacket a little bit too much, make sure you lean over just enough, and bam his eyes don't leave the boobies, not once, forgets that he's a punk ass kid with a reputation."

"I feel dirty for you." Dean said, squirming in the drivers seat.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, because you never give women _that_ smile. And Sam, you never ever flash the dimples and throw the puppy eyes out there, right?" They both looked out their windows. "I used one of my assets to help get us ahead in the case, and in fact, it helped save you Sam. So shut up when you're talking to me."

"My boobs." Sam pouted from the front seat.

I laughed softy and shoved his arm, "Yeah, your boobs."

Sam grinned and reached back to squeeze my hand once.

"Oh, God, don't make me puke." Dean said through a full mouth of cheeseburger.

I shoved the back of his front seat and laughed. "So where too?" I wondered, shoving a handful of french fries in my mouth, washing it down with a milk shake.

The boys looked at one another and shrugged.

"Why don't we go do something fun?" I suggested.

"Like?" Sam raised an eyebrow at me

I grinned, "Let's head to Ohio."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTA FIVE!

"Take a right." I ordered Dean, leaning up in the front seat.

He glared at me out of the corner of his eye. Nobody orders Dean around.

"Please," I smiled, almost in a guilty manner, leaning my head on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and turned down the road I had asked him to.

"Callie, how do you know where you're going? You lived in Montana." Sam questioned, eyes looking over my face softly.

"My Dad and I came here on vacation when I was seventeen." I smiled at the memory. It seemed so long ago now. Like looking at a polaroid that was growing fuzzy around the edges.

Sam's eyes held a smile for me and then he turned to look out the window. "Lake Erie?"

I nodded, "Here's good Dean." I pointed to a parking spot under a bunch of trees. About one hundred yards away the pavement turned into sand and even further away the sand turned into water. However; to our left there was a side walk that led down to a dock, where several boats were still sitting out, still open. Early November could still have some nice enough weather to go out on a sunny, Sunday afternoon… maybe.

"What did you do here?" Sam asked, shutting his car door, questionably looking around the empty parking lot.

"Cedar Point, duh. It's like ten minutes away." I pointed over my shoulder.

"What's that?" Dean asked, hands shoved in his pockets.

I swear my jaw smacked the ground. "It's only the greatest amusement park in the entire universe. There's this one roller coaster that shoots you off and you hit like 60 miles per hour in about 2 seconds. You go flying up, pretty much vertically at a 90 degree angle and then straight back down at a 90 degree angle. Your stomach drops out and your hair flies back and then it's all over." I grinned, remembering my Dad's face when we got off, like he'd actually lost his spine on the trip down.

They both stared at me like I was stupid.

"What? You don't like amusement parks?"

They both shook their heads.

"Not a fan of clowns." Sam paled.

"Not a fan of flying into the air and then hurtling back down to Earth, flying in general." Dean shifted his eyes away from me, embarrassed.

"Huh…" I mumbled

"What?" Dean snapped

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, trying to cover my laugh. "It's just, you fight demons, have actually seen Lucifer in the flesh, you've both died and come back, and your afraid of things like clowns, and flying." I shook my head.

"Hey!" Dean glared at me. "Everyone's afraid of something. I'm sure you are." He raised an eyebrow at me.

I pushed the thought of being enclosed in a very small box and walls closing in on me out of my mind and nodded, hugging myself and walking down through the sand onto the dock.

"Uh, Callie, what are we doing here? It's an empty, dirty, cold beach on a windy day. I would have rather stayed back in the hotel room in Chicago, eaten some pizza…." Dean rambled on behind me.

"Oh my God, just shut your face for three seconds and follow me." I turned around and rolled my eyes at him.

Sam stifled a laugh and walked ahead of Dean.

"Your girls a bit of a bitch." Dean said flatly.

"Isn't it great?" Sam said. I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

I hid my grin and ran down the dock, picking the boat I wanted. She was a sparkly black color, with a few red strips down the sides. It was small, meaning it had an easier engine to jump start. I untied the cover and ripped it off, smiling as the boys watched me. Climbing over the side, I flipped open a few seats before I found a small tool kit inside. I walked over to the drivers side and took a screw driver out of the tool kit, working at a few screws before popping the cover off.

"Callie…. are you going to steal a boat?" Sam asked incredulously.

"No," I grunted out between gritted teeth, it had been years since I had done this. "We're borrowing the boat."

"How in the hell do you know how to hot-wire a boat?" Dean asked, coming over to stand next to me, more curious than anything.

I looked up into his fantastic green eyes and smiled at their interest. "I told you, my dad taught me a lot of useful skills." Winking, I went back to my work, disconnecting the main wiring harness and pulling the boat to a rumbling start.

I stood back and looked proudly upon my work. I put the motor down and sat in the drivers seat.

"Sam can you untie the line?" I asked, looking back at his stunned face. "What?" I shrugged. It's not like they were the most well behaved, law abiding citizens.

"Who even are you?" He gave me a crooked smile and bent down to untie the lines, jumping in a second later.

"I know lots of nifty little things." I slowly pulled the boat away from the dock, making sure to clear everything, didn't want to scratch the paint off.

"What if the owners come back?" Sam asked, he worried too much.

I rolled my eyes and put the throttle down, gassing it, ignoring the "no wake" buoys. It's not like there was anyone out here anyway. "Live a little Samantha."

Dean chuckled, taking a seat at the front of the boat, closing his eyes and letting the wind hit him in the face. He looked totally relaxed, at peace, it was an oddly strange, yet rewarding sight. I looked away, almost embarrassed to be intruding on his peace and continued driving out into the lake. If I drove far enough we could end up in Canada. For a second that didn't seem like a horrible idea…. Nah.

I drove for probably an hour, Sam sitting next to me, feet kicked up on the dash board, eyes closed, head leaned back, just like Dean. Fun was something they didn't seem to know much about, at least relaxed fun. It was a privilege, being able to see them normal looking, not covered in blood, bruised or beaten, just napping.

The wind blew and I zipped my jacket up tighter just as an insane thought popped into my head.

I let up off of the throttle and came to a stop in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't the most gentle of stops, and both of the boys fell off of their seats with a thud.

They both popped up, glaring at me.

"What the hell Callie?" Dean grunted.

"We're making a pit stop," I said, stepping over Sam and standing on the back of the boat.

I shrugged off my jacket and lifted my sweater, pulling it up over my head, without permission my tank top came with it, leaving my bare stomach open to the wind. I caught Sam's eyes move away from my arm where a large gash was scabbing over and my ribs where a big purple bruise was blooming. He hand't touched me all week, other than my cheek or carding his fingers through my hair. It was maddening.

"You have got to be kidding me… it's like 40 degrees outside, it's gotta be freezing in there." Dean said, zipping up his jacket in a show of rebellion.

"Oh my God, pussies." I grinned, unlacing my boots and throwing them at him.

I was just beginning to shimmy my pants off when Sam stood up and started stripping with me.

"Not you too Sammy." Dean said, eyes pleading with him.

Sam looked at him through the hair that had fallen in his eyes and gave him a crooked smile. "Come on Dean, it's just a little water."

I kissed his cheek right before I jumped in.

The water was piercing, my breath was knocked out of me as the freezing water pulled all of the air from my lungs. Breaching the surface, I gasped, the cold seeping into my bones. When I opened my eyes, Sam's hair was wet and flat laying in his eyes and he was gasping, the same as me.

I glanced up and saw Dean staring at us, a stupid smirk on his perfect face. "Cold?"

I glared and leaned back, floating on top of the water. "Not one bit. It's actually super refreshing."

"Sammy?" Dean questioned Sam, whose bottom lip was trembling.

"It's fucking cold." He said, looking at me like I was insane.

"Balls a little non-existent now?" Dean laughed, clapping his hands, safe on the dry boat.

"Yeah, they're gone, they've retreated so far up, I think I can feel them settling in my chest." He swam towards me an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Hey, you chose to jump in here, you didn't have to follow me." I defended myself, placing my hands half out of the water. "You come closer and I will splash the crap out of you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh you will, will you?"

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. Sam was rarely playful, in fact he only really ever joked with Dean, and that was only once in a blue moon. I kicked my feet hard and back pedaled away from him, giggling with excitement. He was so huge though he caught up to me, with two strokes, slipping his hands around my waist and pulling me close to him.

Our goose bump riddled skin slid against one anthers. My cotton bra wasn't much protection against the cold and I could feel my nipples brush against his chest. The look in his eyes was one I hadn't seen for a while, the look he gave me back at my old farm house sitting on that stupid office floor that was now reduced to ashes. He stared into my eyes and my skin warmed marginally.

"Balls still nonexistent?" I asked, still kicking my feet but running my hands up his biceps and over his back.

"They're uh.. they're finding their way back to their places." His mouth quirked up at the sides of his mouth.

"Hmmm, well this is awkward," Dean grumbled. I had forgotten for a second that he was on the back of the boat watching us.

Sam laughed and bent his head down to kiss me on my forehead, "Later." He winked and spun, sliding me onto his back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him swim me over to the boat. We flipped the ladder down and climbed back on, the wind immediately ripping the flesh off of my crystalized skeleton.

"You need to invest in some darker colored undergarments Callie." Dean looked away from me embarrassed.

I glanced down and saw that he could clearly see my nips through my white cotton bra.

"Sorry," I muttered quietly, covering them up and trying to rub some warmth back into them.

"It's alright, it's like we're even now."

"It's not my fault you apparently forgot I was in that hotel room when you just waltzed out of the bathroom naked!" I ran my hands through my hair, flicking water droplets onto his face.

"I'm still getting used to having a chick around all of the time." He sat down up front again.

I shook my head just as Sam leaned in to whisper in my ear. "If it matters at all, I like the amount of clothes you have on."

Thank God he was coming around again. "I could wear less?"

"Mother of God please no." Dean grumbled, covering his ears with his hands.

I shoved his shoulder. "Well then you better close those eyes tight if you don't wanna see anything, cause I'm getting out of these wet clothes before I put dry ones back on."

"You got it sister." He closed his eyes.

I turned around and unsnapped my bra, feeling like my goosebumps were actually skittering across my skin. Glancing over my shoulder I saw that Sam's eyes were on me. Once I used to be embarrassed about nudity, not anymore though. Owning a bar and now, being with two men constantly cured me of that embarrassment. Well that and Sam had seen me totally naked at least five times by now. I turned around and stared at him while I peeled my soaking underwear off. His eyes trailed down my body, chest rising and falling heavier.

"That better not be heavy breathing." Dean grumbled.

"Shut up jerk." Sam looked away from my pale, nakedness.

"Bitch."

I wanted to roll my eyes but their little pet names, while vulgar, were adorable. Also I was glad that our sexy stare off had ended; I was having trouble keeping my teeth from chattering. Picking up my clothes I pulled my tank top on and then my sweater, pulling on my jeans, socks, and boots, and shrugging into my jacket, zipping it up all the way to my chin.

When I looked back up Sam was standing in front of me, clothed, with his gorgeous hair, damp, tucked behind his ears. I reached out tugged on the ends of it, my fingers sliding in their wetness, stepping closer. I looked up at him for permission, it felt like the right thing to do with the way he'd been acting around me. His pupils dilated and he nodded once, a tiny movement, and then I slowly leaned in. Savoring the feel of his breath on my mouth, before I put my lips against his. Lavishly opening his mouth with my lips and sliding my tongue in slightly, brushing his. It was a slow burn, starting in the depths of my belly, scorching it's way up through my chest, into my throat and out through the tender nerve endings of my lips. Sam moaned my name into my wanting mouth; which was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard, before I pulled away.

The tension would make it worth it, I told myself as I ignored the glare he was drilling into me.

"Okay Dean, we're not naked anymore." I told him, jump starting the boat again. Water and electrical systems didn't mix well, I thought as I heard the boat rumble to a start.

"You have to teach me how to do that." He said, eyes watching me push the cover back on.

I nodded. "We'll come back sometime, maybe in the summer, when it's actually warm."

"Sounds like a plan." He looked back at Sam as they shared a private smile.

Their smiles made me feel so much warmer than I actually was.

I could do this, I could fit into this family.

"Thank God the owners weren't back." Sam sighed, a sound that was filled with relief.

"What if they were?" I asked, following Dean into the hotel room. "Jump out of the boat and make a swim for Canada?"

"Nah, he could just puppy eyes his way out of it." Dean chuckled, flopping down onto the bed.

"Or we could always just have you sleep with the person, that would get us off the hook." Sam retorted throwing his wet clothes on top of Dean.

"Asshole." He grumbled throwing the clothes off onto the floor.

I shook my head at their antics and walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on. The ride back to the dock pretty much froze my hair and my body.

"Cold?" Sam asked, closing the bathroom door behind him.

I nodded, smiling with lips that had to be blue. "Maybe jumping in wasn't the best idea, considering we were an hour away from shore." I took my clothes off that seemed damp from the moisture on my skin.

I noticed Sam's eyes appraising the purple splotches along my ribs. He was going to have to stop blaming himself for me getting hurt sometime; hopefully sometime soon.

Walking over to him, I picked up his hand and pressed it onto my side. "It doesn't hurt anymore." I whispered.

"What about this?" His other hand grabbed my wrist, his thumb sliding over the scab of the wound I had poked and prodded, getting the attention of the vetala.

"Nope, it did before it scabbed over, but I'm fine. I promise." I pleaded with my eyes.

"I can't keep getting you hurt." He said softly, averting his eyes from mine.

"Is that why you haven't touched me? Haven't really looked at me or talked to me?" I asked already knowing the answer.

He nodded, but didn't move his hands away from my body.

"Listen," I stepped closer feeling his soft, worn tee shirt rub against me. "If I wanted to go, I could. Neither of you would stop me, in fact you'd probably encourage it. But I don't want to go. I really really like you and I don't want to lose you because I got a little banged up saving you from some creepy pasta monsters." I reached up and slipped my hands around his neck, laying my head on his chest. Kill him with kindness.

"It's bad enough when Dean risks his life to save me. I can't let you do it too." His voice sounded so broken.

"You don't have control over me. You can't make me do anything, you can't prohibit me from doing something either." I looked up at him, momentarily forgetting my argument in his eyes. "I'm not fragile, I won't break. I want to be here. It's almost as if I was meant to find you guys, why else would I be cursed with hearing the dickbag angels in my head?" I smiled reassuringly.

Sam actually smiled slightly, "I just don't want to be the reason you get hurt, or die, because it happens too often around us. The people we love never last."

Love.

I let it go and hugged him tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere." I whispered, feeling the heat from the shower seep into my cold limbs. I backed up and turned to get into the shower when he caught my hand and pulled me against him, pushing my hands up under his shirt to feel his stomach.

"I did promise you later." He said huskily.

"Dean's right outside." I protested. Dean had witnessed our sex life first hand one too many times.

"He has his headphones in and is laying on the vibrating bed, wasting his quarters." Sam responded.

That had potential. I grinned wickedly and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. His hair fell down into his eyes which actually made him hotter. It wasn't fair. Sam laughed when I unbuttoned his jeans and tried to pull them down, it was a wonderful sound. I ran my hands up his chest and into his hair, pulling his lips to mine.

"It wasn't nice, what you did on the boat." He growled against my jawline, throwing the shower curtain to the side, wrapping his arms around me and lifting me into the tub, hot water stinging my chilled back.

"It wasn't nice, barley talking to me, not touching me for the past four days." I said, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, nipping at his collar bone.

"I ran my fingers through your hair while you slept at night, traced lines up and down your arms, held you tight when you jumped from the things you saw in your dreams. I was never not there." Sam whispered into my ear, hands gripping my hips.

I heard the angels at night, but I never knew I flinched when I saw images they were showing one another.

"The angels are most frequent when I sleep." I admitted, spinning us so Sam was under the stream of hot water now. They weren't able to keep the separate line of communication silent from me for long. Apparently I could tune into all radio wave lengths, I just had to change the channel.

"What do they show you?" He asked, looking into my eyes, concerned.

I shook my head. I wasn't going to tell him that they showed me images of the destruction around the world, the effects of the apocalypse. I even saw Lucifer on a few occasions, the body he was possessing. I saw how he did it, the way he manipulated that man's mind into saying yes. I saw that the angels wanted Sam to say yes, were frothing at the mouth over it.

"Random things," I lied.

Sam narrowed his eyes at me but didn't push the issue. "You can tell me, you know?"

I nodded, "Not now." I leaned up on my tippy toes and lightly pushed our watery lips together. I didn't want to think about the angels or the apocalypse, or the fact that Sam had the kind of soul Lucifer wanted. It was too much at once. I just wanted to be here, right now.

Sam's kisses grew deeper, more intense. I grabbed the tiny bottle of hotel shampoo and squirted some in my hands, rubbing it together before sliding my hands into his hair, massaging the soap into it. Sam sighed and leaned against my hands. I hiked one leg up around his waist and locked him to me.

A moan slipped out when he sucked my lip into his mouth and slipped a hand down between my legs. A hand that had apparently been holding onto me all night every night. My foot slipped on the wet linoleum, but Sam had a hold of me and I didn't fall too far down.

I laughed when Sam did, less embarrassed now. The laughter only lasted for a few seconds though before he lifted me up and pushed me against the shower wall, his want pressing intently on my inner thigh. I leaned into him, my hips thrusting up into him, needing him. He held onto me while I entwined my arms around his neck, firstly wiping the shampoo off of his forehead, away from his eyes, and out of his hair. Capturing my lips between his he slowly eased himself into me. My breath caught at the fullness he produced. He waited for a second, giving me time to adjust, before sliding in and out at a rhythmic pace. My back slapped against the wall one or twice when he thrusted harder. Dean had to hear that one, I smiled lightly, but I didn't care. Sam was with me again.

I held on while he lost himself in me, leaning his forehead against mine, shuttering breath after breath warming my skin as the water poured between us.

"Say my name." He said through gritted teeth.

At that moment I probably would have done anything he asked.

"Sam," I whispered into my arm, his name leaving an imprint in my skin. "Sam," I repeated over and over again, until the goosebumps rose on his arms and mine. He pushed into me one last time, before we both spun out of control, collapsing into one another.

We leaned there, letting the water pour down on our heaving bodies when an image flashed into my head, accompanied by only one word.

Lucifer was standing there, waiting for Sam, a smirk glued onto his rotting face. He stared into me, mouthing the one word.

"Missouri."


	6. Chapter 6

666

 ***Alright guys. I just need you all to know that the weekend of October 24-25, I went to Chicon and met Jared and Jensen and got a photo-op and had a conversation and hugged the shit out of both of them. So now my fire has been fueled.***

So Bobby's house is gross I thought to myself while sitting on a sticky counter, jabbing at a pie tin with a spotty fork. It had taken me at least ten minutes to sort through the contents of the refrigerator trying to simply find a container than didn't contain sheep's blood, or a dead man's bones, or God forbid a vampire head.

Dean sauntered into the kitchen, barely sparing me a glance before marching to the fridge, opening it, and then slamming it shut. He looked over his shoulder and eyed the pie dish in my lap, the empty pie dish.

"You ate it all?" He asked sadly.

I shrugged, "I was hungry."

"Shoulda let Zachariah smite you," he grumbled.

I slid off the counter and sidled up next to him, bumping my shoulder into his. "I promise, we'll go to the store tomorrow and I will buy the ingredients to make you your favorite pie." I grabbed his arm and tugged it over my shoulder. He hated affection.

"Two pies," he squeezed my shoulder and winked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Two pies," I leaned into him as we walked into the living room where everyone was congregated.

"Dean, tell Sam it's a dumb idea." Jo charged towards us, glaring at his arm over my shoulders.

Jo had yet to warm up to me, in fact I'm 93% certain she despises me with every fiber of her being. Dean rubbed my back in sympathy as he released my arm and walked towards her. I shied away from her evil eye and went to go sit next to Cas who was always a safe person to sit by.

"What did Sam suggest?" I whispered to Cas, watching Dean, Sam, and Jo battle it out in the middle of the living room.

"He wants to take the colt to Missouri, the gun that they retrieved from Crowley, and use it on Lucifer." Cas stated, never taking his eyes off of Dean.

"I thought that that was already decided?" I questioned. The whole reason they went to Crowley's was to retrieve the colt to kill Lucifer with it. It wasn't like they went for no reason, it was a dangerous job and they got the gun. The point was to use it.

"Yes, but Jo doubts you. She doesn't really trust your um, gift of hearing. Even if she did, she believes that it is a trap set up so that Lucifer can acquire Sam." Cas looked over at me with blue eyes that still sent a shock through my spine when I looked at him too abruptly. Sometimes when he shifted just right I thought that maybe I could see the outline of an obsidian wing, a green sheen illuminating the space but then I blinked and they were gone.

"Ahh, Jo doubts me." Not shocking.

"Yes, but you do have the gift, I know because I can feel it in you." He laid a hand on my knee. Cas had showed up sometimes, talking to me when the boys were away on a case they wouldn't let me go on. He told me the name of the angel that killed my father, told me they were long gone, had been killed early on in the apocalypse. He stopped in and healed my wounds after a heinous run in with a werewolf but most of the time he was silent and just sat with me when I was alone, which I liked.

"But do you think it's a trap?" I wondered. Cas tells the truth, he doesn't bullshit, which is why his opinion is my favorite one to ask.

"It probably is a trap… but we have no other choice. It may be our only chance to kill Lucifer and we need to take it." He narrowed his eyes when Jo's small angry form stepped closer to Dean.

"Then why don't you stand up and say something?" Cas had some major authority in the room. I mean he is an angel of the lord.

"Dean will side with Sam, he will always side with Sam. There is no need for me to get in the way. Add another opinion. We will be going to Missouri." He finished telling me just as Dean stood up taller and held out his hands.

"Callie has never not been right. She hears them, I've seen it, watched her talk to an angel when they haven't said anything." Dean said, glancing at me. Jo's eyes followed. She was powerful and angry for such a small girl, if she didn't hate me so much I think we might actually be friends.

"Yeah well I've never seen it." She crossed her arms.

"Jo, I swear, she's not lying." Sam countered.

"Did Cas see the same thing she did?"

I was impressed, that was a damn good question.

All eyes turned to Cas who merely shook his head. "The angels mess with my line of communication a lot. Sometimes I get things, sometimes I do not."

"See," Jo said.

"Why would she want to hurt us? She's risked her life so many times trying to keep me safe." Sam asked, eyes squinting at the ends.

Jo opened her mouth to say something when Ellen stepped in. She was a kind woman who had seen her share of monsters, supernatural or not, and she did not think I was one of them.

"Jo, honey, sit down. Callie isn't evil, she's not leading us astray. If it is a trap it's one we have to walk in to. This might be our only chance to get him." Ellen placed a hand on Jo's shoulder.

I found it interesting that they were having a conversation about me while I was in the room, and I was not once asked to participate in it.

"But mom…"

"No buts. We need to do this." Ellen said.

"This might be the last night on Earth after all." Bobby chimed in, wheeling into the room holding a camera.

"So it's settled then?" Sam asked, hopeful. "We leave tomorrow?"

"We leave tomorrow." Ellen said, looking pointedly at Dean who nodded.

"To the end of the world." Dean said.

"You idjits get together. If this is the end of the world I want to capture it." Bobby said, sitting the camera on the table.

I stayed seated on the couch with Cas while everyone stood up and posed along the wall.

"Cas, get your feathery ass over here." Dean demanded.

Cas's eyes softened and he did what Dean said, getting up and walking over to the group standing next to Sam. Jo was behind Bobby with her arm draped over his left shoulder, she was standing next to Dean who was right next to Ellen, who was slightly in front of Sam.

"Callie, come here." Sam said softly. I shook my head. I felt awkward, like I was intruding.

"Callie, humor him." Bobby said, sighing loudly.

I hesitated getting up looking over at Jo, who grimaced a smile at me, but nodded once.

I walked forward and slid in right between Ellen and Sam, one of Sam's arms wrapped highly around my waist the other lying across Cas's shoulders. The camera flashed just as I glanced up at Sam and then everyone dispersed.

Dear God I hope it isn't the end of the world.

"So am I coming tomorrow?" I asked, climbing into bed next to Sam, sliding under the covers. For the first time in… ever… we have a room to ourselves.

"No." Sam said, pulling me close against his chest, wrapping his arms around me.

"But Ellen and Jo are going." I protested.

"They've been hunting longer than you have." I felt his voice rumble through his throat against my cheek. "I'm not putting you in the same area as Lucifer anyway." He admitted, rubbing small circles between my shoulder blades.

I wanted to go so badly, but knew I would probably just get in the way more than anything.

"Can I help you in anyway?" I wondered. I felt useless doing nothing, just sitting here at Bobby's.

"If you hear anything in here," he tapped the side of my head, near my temple. "Give me a call. We might be able to stay two steps ahead that way."

"I can do that." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"So I was thinking, since this could be our last night on Earth…"

I wiggled in closer and planted a kiss at the base of his ear, right where his jaw extended. He laughed, a soft, sultry sound that made the butterflies in my stomach erupt.

"Not that," Sam smiled, dimples showing. "I was thinking we could talk. I know so little about you, and you know everything about me."

"Not everything," I countered, running my fingers through the hair at the base of his neck.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

What did I want to know? I knew about his life as a hunter, but I had no clue about anything else.

"Why a lawyer? You could have been anything. You're brilliant enough, so why a lawyer?" It was almost more plausible to see him in a button down and a sweater in a sudsy library sorting through old documents. He loved research so much, it made sense that that would be his life.

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment assessing his answer. "I had been raised to try to help people, do the right thing. I wanted out of the hunting life but I still wanted to help people. I thought law was going to be the best way to accomplish that." He shrugged. With one roll of his shoulder he pushed away all of those old dreams of normalcy.

"What about you? You ever wanna be something like a doctor or a lawyer?" Sam asked, running his fingers up and down my arm.

I thought for a moment. Of course I had wanted to be something when I was younger. A princess, a pop star, a veterinarian, but the bar life is what I fell in love with. "Not really," I answered. "Once I thought I might go to school to become a vet. I was always bringing home animals, begging my Dad, asking to keep them. He used to always say yes, until the day I brought home three snakes in a pillow case. That was when he said no more."

Sam laughed, "I can see you like that. You seem to have kept the affinity for taking in strays." He looked up at me with those big hazel eyes, full of gratitude.

I kissed his forehead, laying my check against the spot my lips were just pressed to. "Strays are the best, they're normally the kindest."

I felt Sam let out a sigh, "So why did you end up at the bar?"

This time I sighed, "I did homework at the bar, helped out on the weekends, made some extra cash, I made friends with the regulars, and then I started hearing voices in my head. I thought I was crazy, I let them fester in my brain for months, hearing things about yellow eyed demons and a plan bigger than everything and everyone. I would wake up shaking. I'd see your face, Dean's face and the horrible things that had been happening to you.

"I told my Dad when I began to refuse sleep. I had gone a solid four days without a wink and was beginning to lose it a little bit. He didn't think I was crazy, he just swore we'd find out what was happening to me. We went to a psychic who told us the only message was to stay away. We didn't and my father paid the price. So I took the bar over, and loved it, I mean I did grow up there after all." I smiled at the memories of late night karaoke, billiards competitions, beer pong games gone awry.

"I'm sorry," Sam muttered against my throat.

"Not your fault, the angels would have found out about me one way or another."

We laid there in silence for several minutes, clinging to one another on perhaps the last night we had together. We talked about our favorite foods, favorite colors, favorite bands. He told me so tires about growing up with Dean, I told him about growing up around a shit ton of sweet old drunks. I learned things about him that the angels left out. Sam retold the story of setting fireworks off with his older brother, of seeing monsters beneath his bed at too young of an age. We were quite the screwed up pair.

When there was nothing left to say, and when our lips grew tired from speech, they found each other. We kissed and touched, exploring one anothers bodies into the early hours of the morning, until we fell asleep pressed into one another. We fell asleep holding hands, like children in a fairy tale.

"You swear I can't go?" I asked Sam one last time, hugging him close.

"Yes Callie, stay with Bobby, keep your radio waves open." He smiled, pressing his face into my hair.

"Come back you okay." I whispered in a low voice.

"I won't come back at all, if I'm not me." He said sternly, backing up to look me in the eye. "I never thought I could feel about anyone this way again, not after…" Then his words feel away.

I nodded once, quick and curtly, squeezing his hand one last time before letting go backing up away from the Impala, standing next to Bobby.

"You boys be careful and take care of my girls." Bobby said, gazing at Ellen and Jo who had already hugged and said their goodbyes.

"You know we will." Dean said, coming over to give me a hug.

"Watch out for him, please." I pleaded into his ear, squeezing his shoulders.

He leaned away and stared into my eyes, smirking in a way that was only Dean's when Cas touched his shoulder beckoning him away.

Jo looked at me through the window and actually smiled.

Baby roared to life and as they began to drive away I caught Sam looking at me in the right side mirror, sadness in his eyes.

I sat on the couch in Bobby's office/living room, slouched into the cushions, watching him work. It'd only been three hours, they weren't even near Missouri yet. I was pretty sure Bobby hated me being here as much as I did. He was a surly older man, who wore a dirty old baseball cap and flannels just like the boys. He would merely look up at me every now and then, to see if I was looking at him, which I was. I couldn't stand sitting anymore, just waiting to hear some sign from the angels, or a call from Sam, so I got up and began walking around the living room.

There were book shelves and boxes of strange items that made me think I'd walked into potions class in Hogwarts.

"Don't touch anything, you don't know how any of it works," Bobby growled.

I dropped the lid down on a box of dried herbs that smelled really weird.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I just don't really know what to do with myself here for the best few days."

Bobby sighed leaning back in his wheel chair lifting his hat and rubbing back his hair. "How much you know about hunting?"

"Just what I've learned from the few hunts I've seen the boys go on and from what I've read in John's journal." I assessed the books on the walls, looking at the old, worn spines, imagining Sam sitting at the kitchen table looking through the books, trying to solve some Earth shattering problem.

"So jack shit," Bobby laughed, wheeling over to me and the bookshelf, pulling down one where the lettering was worn off completely. "Here, this'll help you learn more about demons." He passed me the book just as the phone labeled FBI started ringing.

I went back to the couch and laid down on it, starting at page one. I guess this is one way to pass the time.

"That's good, just make your sigils a little bit sharper. Your pentagram though is great." Bobby said, looking over my shoulder at my third practice page of devil's traps.

"Thanks Bobby." I smiled, starting a new one on the back of the last page I had.

Bobby gave me a tight lipped smile and went back to the books on his desk. "I can see why he likes you so much." He said softly.

I glanced up at him, "Oh yeah, why's that?"

"You're sweet, but from what Dean's told me, pretty self assured. It wouldn't kill those damn morons to have a little bit of sweet in their lives."

I opened my mouth to say thank you when my head started pounding. My temples throbbed and my forehead felt like it was going to erupt from the pressure building. The right wave length wasn't on in my head. I switched to another one and the pressure subsided, but only minimally. I flipped again, and then I was able to hear Bobby's voice in the background .

"Callie, are you okay?"

I held out a hand and stopped him from getting closer, holding my head. My breath was becoming more shallow, it felt like my lungs were collapsing, it was like the angels connection was getting stronger, I could see what they saw, hear what they heard, and now I was able to feel what they were communicating to each other.

They were everywhere, bringers of death. I remember reading about them in John's journal. Turned out the journal was a little bit more than "jack shit."

"Reapers," I said through ground teeth, breathing was becoming more difficult. "There are reapers in Missouri, hundreds of them.'" I laid on the couch, curling up into a ball, praying this feeling would subside. "Call Sam," I gasped, trying to take a few deep breaths but coming up short.

"But…"

"I'll be fine," I gulped air. "It'll go away soon." I hoped.

Bobby nodded and wheeled back to his desk. He pulled a phone off of the wall and dialed a number quickly.

"Sam? Bobby, your girlfriend's having some sort of episode… Yeah, she's fine… I think…. No, I don't know what's going on, one minute we were talking the next she's in the fetal position, clothing her melon…. Listen idjit, all I know is that she wanted to warn you, tell you that reapers are everywhere. I guess the angels are talking and in a big way because she doesn't look too hot."

Next thing I saw Bobby was pulling the phone over to me, a cord stretching over the floor. He shoved the phone next to my ear.

"Callie?" Sam's voice sounded through the line.

"Mmmm." I hummed, I had no breath left to talk.

"If it's the angels just let it pass, switch it off." He said frantically.

Shut it off? Could I do that? I'd never tried.

I flipped through the stations in my head, one than another, waiting for the pain to subside. The angels were such assholes, they knew I could hear, so they made it hurt this time. I flipped three more times. The boom, it was gone, my lungs were re-inflated, my nasal passage was open, my windpipe wasn't crushed. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath as I heard Sam let one out.

"Well that was less than pleasant." I laughed shakily, breathing deeply, in and out, reveling in the feeling. You never know what you have until it's gone.

"Oh God, it sounded like someone was strangling you." Sam said, voice full of worry.

"Someone was." I admitted, rubbing my neck and sitting up. "The angels have somehow figured a way to make our connection stronger. I could feel the reapers, I felt my breath leaving my body. You need to be careful Sam, something big is happening and it's not good. There have to be a lot of reapers there." I warned.

"We will Callie, thanks for calling and please be safe." It sounded like he wanted to say more but didn't.

"You be safe."

Then I hung up before I said anything more.

I passed the phone to Bobby and leaned my head against the back of the sofa, rubbing my temples with my fingers.

I opened my eyes to find Bobby sitting in the same place, staring at me.

"That happen often?" He asked, eyes assessing me with a bit of curiosity and a bit of fright.

I shook my head. "Never, that's the first time, I've ever felt something the angels wanted me to feel. Most of the time I just hear things, or once and a while I will see something, but I've never felt anything, and I can assure you, I'll be happy if that never ever happens again." I rubbed a hand along my throat.

"Just don't do it here. You scared the shit out of me girl." Bobby glared, turning and wheeling back to his desk. "What do you know about reapers?"

"Not much." I answered, standing up and walking over to him. I leaned against the edge of the desk and looked at the book on his desk he was flipping through. "All I know is that they show up to help people over to the other side, what ever the hell that is, when they die."

Bobby nodded, fingering through the pages. "They also work for one of the horsemen… Death." He stopped on a page where a pale figure, with long black hair, and sunken eyes stood over his minions.

"Duh."

"Watch your sass." Bobby snapped.

I rolled my eyes but smiled all the same. He reminded me somewhat of my Dad. It was nice, comforting.

"If all the reapers are gathering they must be gathering for something, or someone." Bobby figured, thinking out loud.

"But why?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I don't know kid, that's what we're gonna figure out." He picked another book up and tossed it to me. "Start reading."

"Hell hounds." I blurted the first word I heard the angels whisper.

"What?" Bobby snapped his head up from his book.

"There are hell hounds in Missouri. Several of them, with a demon named Meg." The angels kept going, an image of a woman with dark, wavy hair blowing around her face. Then I saw in my minds' eye the most heinous looking creature I'd ever seen before. It looked to be about 5 foot tall, black, with almost a blue like fog emanating from it's hide. Red eyes that looked into me, glared with all of the evil in the world, teeth that dripped black fluid and claws that held scraps of flesh, clicked against the pavement, waiting. t's a beast that would haunt my dreams. I shivered next to Bobby when I saw Meg pet it's head.

I didn't wait for him to respond before I grabbed the phone and dialed Sam's number.

The first ring wasn't through when he picked up.

"Callie?"

"Hell hounds. Meg has hell hounds."

"Dammnit."

"Yeah, so let Dean know and watch your backs. More surprises keep popping up and I'm not sure what's coming next." I twirled the cord around my finger like I was talking about something as normal as getting pizza on a Friday night.

"Thanks for letting us know," Sam said.

"Of course. Also stay away from the hell hounds they are the scariest bastards I've ever seen." I told him, recalling the image of the demon dog.

"You saw it?" He wondered.

"Angels see them, I see them." I shrugged.

"And?"

"You don't want to know." I assured Sam, seeing the red eyes flash through my memory. "Just be prepared."

"We will, we're about thirty miles out." Sam told me. Had 8 hours really gone by already. I guess Bobby and I really were engrossed in the books.

"Okay, let me know if we can help at all."

"Of course." I could hear a faint smile in his voice, before the line went dead and our call dropped.

I hung the phone up and looked over at Bobby, shrugged and sat back down at the table.

"Better." Bobby said when I was finally able to say the entire exorcism chant without screwing up any of the words. "Faster though. You need to be able to say it quickly when a demon is trying it's damnedest to rip apart a meat suit."

I began to recite one more time when a fuzzy noise came in over Bobby's radio. Dean's voice muttering something about the hell hounds surrounding the building. About reapers and something about Jo being hurt. Bobby picked up the receiver and answered.

"Callie, throw me that book." He snapped his fingers and pointed to a massive novel he'd been staring at for about five hours.

I grabbed the brick like book and slid it over to him.

"Yeah Dean, Callie and I have been doing some major recon. There's only one thing I can really figure out that the reapers would be gathered there for. Death. The reapers gather when the boss comes to town." Bobby flipped through the pages, as images of death flashed in front of my eyes. A pale man, with black hair, as black as the night in the middle of the ocean.

"You mean Daddy's coming to town and all of his children are coming to the family reunion?" Dean's voice sounded in the room.

"Pretty much son."

"So Lucifer is summoning Death and all of the reapers are going to be here to watch it happen?"

"Yes." Bobby answered.

"I gotta go Bobby." Dean said rushed, his voice angry but tinged with sadness.

Bobby opened his mouth to say something but the line went fuzzy. He looked up at me, worry clear on his face.

We both pretended to not hear the loud bangs and crashes in the background behind Dean's voice. He did say that they were surrounded by hellhounds, they were trying to break in.

I felt my heart rate accelerate, thinking about Sam inside that building with those awful creatures from the very soul of Satan surrounding the house. Would they even hurt Sam though? Probably not. Lucifer wanted him, Dean, Jo, and Ellen weren't so safe.

So Bobby and I did the only thing we could. He went back to the books, a glass of whiskey in his hand. Meanwhile I went into the kitchen. He needed something to mop up the liquor sitting in the pit of his stomach. Before I did though, I grabbed the bottle and took a swig myself. It burnt on the way down my throat, but it was nothing new to me, I worked in a bar for God's sake. Whiskey was once my best friend.

"Soothes the soul." Bobby smiled slightly. grabbing the bottle and filling his glass once more.

I touched his shoulder, "I'll go wrestle up some food."

Fifty minutes later I brought him a plate of lasagna and sat it on the desk in front of him, grabbing the empty bottle and taking it back into the kitchen.

I was leaning against the sink, my head driving me insane with all of the possibilities I was coming up with as to where they were, what they were doing, were they okay? And the angels were silent. Cruel enough to be silent when I wanted to hear them the most.

I took my own plate back into the kitchen and sat on the floor with the plate it in my lap.

"This is damn good girl." Bobby said, shoving in another bite.

"Thanks, my own recipe." I had to do all of the cooking once i got old enough to use the stove. Dad wasn't much of a cook and I sometimes still wonder how I survived the first ten years of my life on hot dogs and mac and cheese.

He nodded and tossed me another book. The cover was intricate and leather bound. A picture of a gruesome creature with black ooze dripping off of it's teeth, holding up a dead, naked lady.

"Really?" I looked dubiously at him over the book.

"Hey medieval vampires were fans of nude victims." Bobby shrugged.

So I sighed and opened up the book. Dropping further into this supernatural world, where vampires seem to be the least of my worries in a time where Satan was traipsing around mid-America.

The door slammed in the kitchen, jolting me off of my place on the rug. I squinted my eyes at the sun, screaming in through the moth-eaten curtains I wiped at the drool on my lip and looked down, remembering I was half through my book on real vampire lore. I glanced over and saw Bobby passed out on the table, another bottle of amber liquid, sitting by his hand.

I slightly recalled a dream of Lucifer digging a big ass whole while the worlds reapers stood by patiently waiting. Reapers had to be some of the most patient creatures, waiting for their should to come to them.

I heard footsteps and pulled a knife out of my boot, a knife Sam made me keep there at all times.

I sat up a little, getting out of my prone position and waiting for the assailant.

Sam appeared in the doorway, making the eave look ten times smaller than it really was.

He was covered in blood and grime. His cheeks flushed, hair a tangled mess. Dean stood behind him, eyes that looked as if they held an entire worlds worth of sadness.

"Ellen and Jo," Sam began, eyes locked onto mine. "They're dead."


	7. Chapter 7

***Sorry, I blow. I haven't updated for too long. It was the end of the semester, I was swamped with school work, and retail and the holidays are insane. But I hope you like this. :)***

 **Lucky Number 7**

They had been gone too long, there was no way in hell "getting food" should have taken them four hours, they would've come and got me. I grabbed the pistol off of the dresser and shoved it down the back of my pants, opening up the door to our room.

I looked up and saw him, the flesh on his face slowly peeling off, creating holes in his skin. He looked like a burn victim who couldn't help but pick at his wounds.

"Well Callie, you gonna let me in or what?" He shrugged and shouldered past me into our room.

I turned slowly, closing the door.

If Lucifer was here, where were the boys?

 **Six Hours Ago**

"Are you sure, we should have left Bobby?" I asked from my spot in the back seat. I was stretched out, writing in my own journal.

"Yeah, he needs his space when he grieves." Dean glanced at me in the rear-view. "All though he seems to have taken a strange liking to you."

I smiled to myself remembering the warm hug he gave me before I left, squeezing my shoulder tightly before letting me go. I had left three pre-made lasagnas in the fridge for him as my parting gift.

My smile fell as I saw the picture I had paper clipped into my leather bound book. Ellen and Jo were alive two weeks ago and now they war gone, blown away, like a flame is extinguished. I didn't know them well and Jo didn't particularly care for me much, but they were good people who did what they thought was right, and in the end, they saved the only people I cared about anymore. I was eternally grateful to them, and would now never be able to repay that debt.

It was pouring, a tsunami, letting off some apocalyptic steam through mother nature. I kept writing until it became too dark to see my words, retelling my story of the vetala, the angels, the small little hunts I'd gone on with them, the vampires, ghosts, demons, the things I'd learned from Bobby. Then in the very back of the book was a section, entirely devoted to memory, things I wanted to make sure I never forgot about. That's where the photograph now lived, tucked away between pages that would keep it safe.

Baby's windshield wipers were going their fastest speed and yet it still wasn't quick enough to remove all of the water. Lightening was striking and thunder was cracking making me jump every time.

"Maybe we should find a place to spend the night?" I thought out loud, it wasn't like this was the safest time to be going 80 down an old back road.

"She's probably right Dean," Sam said, looking over at Dean. He hadn't said much since he'd told me Ellen and Jo died. He and Dean blamed themselves for their deaths, and I could only help so much. That first night back, Sam had tried to bury away his feelings, burn them away with sex, but I hadn't let him.

"I will not be a person you can just release all of your frustration out on. I'm not a blow up doll Sam, I'm a person." He had his hands on either side of my head, palms pressed again the wall, and was leaning against me, pinning me to the wall.

"It's my fault they're dead." He refused to meet my eyes.

"It's not. The apocalypse is here whether we want it or not. They were trying to help you save the world. Stop carrying everyones deaths on your shoulders or it will end up killing you too." I placed my hands on the sides of his face, pleading with him. He hated himself so much.

Sam looked up at me with red rimmed eyes. "Why do you give me so much credit? Why fight for me?"

"Because you won't fight for yourself."

Sam let out a sob, collapsing into me. We slid down the wall until we were sitting on the wooden floor. I ran my fingers through his hair and held him while he cried. He cried for the deaths of Ellen and Jo, for losing the only mother figure he'd ever known. He cried because the colt hadn't worked on Lucifer. And I let him, holding him until he passed out from exhaustion. And I stayed there all night, even when my tail bone felt numb, my back felt broken, and my neck would never be straight again. Dean walked in sometime in the middle of the night and gave me a pillow to put behind my head and sat with me for a while, staring at his little brother.

"We're failing, I'm failing him." He whispered, looking up to meet my eyes.

I shook my head, "You two are the most self-loathing, pessimistic pair I know. Have a little faith." I said softly, looking down at Sam and seeing a man who fought so hard, even when the world and all of Heaven and Hell was against him.

"We can do this." I said with self assurance I didn't have any right to have.

Dean shook his head, walking out of the room with a bottle of whiskey in hand.

"Fine," Dean grunted loudly, snapping me out of my memory. "Keep those eyes peeled for the first motel you see."

I opened my mouth to say something sarcastic about not being able to see anything with the damn storm, when a wave of nausea hit me full force.

"Pull the car over Dean." I mumbled out through my fingers that were covering my mouth.

"Callie, there's a hurricane outside." Dean protested.

"I highly doubt you want vomit in this car. Pull the mother-fluffing car over."

I was pushing the door open while the car was in motion, and flopped out into the mud, becoming instantly soaked. I barley made it to the side of the road before all of the contents in my stomach landed on the gravel. A sweat broke out on my forehead as I heaved over and over again, the acid burning my throat on it's way up. Before I could protest Sam was crouched beside me, his hand on the small of my back, rubbing small circles.

When the stomach convulsions ceased, I stayed there, hands and knees buried in the muddy rocks, just to make sure there was nothing left to throw up.

I stood and wiped my face, pushing my tendrils of wet hair out of my face.

"You okay?" Sam asked, grabbing both of my arms and rubbing them.

I nodded, "I think so." I felt shaky, but made it to the car and slid into the back seat, the rain water pooling around me.

Sam slid in next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head against his shoulder taking in a few huge gulps of air.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked. "Some angel thing?"

I shrugged at a loss for words. "I don't know. I didn't see anything or hear anything, but I wouldn't rule it out."

We all sat there, puzzled, until Dean pulled Baby away from the shoulder and we were on the road again.

"God I hate puking." I muttered, burrying my face in Sam's neck.

"I don't blame you, you looked pretty nasty." He joked, eyes lighting up for the first time in what seemed like forever.

I shoved his leg, "Asswipe."

He laughed but tightened his grip around my shoulders.

An hour later we pulled into a fancy as hell hotel called the Elysian Fields. But what did we care about money, most of it was fraudulent anyway. We grabbed our bags and headed in through the revolving doors into a plush lobby. I caught a glimpse of myself and swore I was looking at a drowned rat instead of a young woman. My hair had been growing out over the past several months of traveling with the boys and needed a cut badly. It was drooped into my face with my eyeliner running in thick stripes down my cheeks. My clothes were wet and I'm almost certain there was a vomit stain on my sweater, near the collar. I looked fetching.

We walked up to the front desk and asked for a room. The front desk manager acted strangely, not meeting any of our eyes and avoiding any of the questions the boys asked him. I wasn't in the mood though for going on a ghost hunt. I snatched the key out of Dean's hand and walked towards the elevator.

They followed reluctantly, giving the manager another glance before the doors closed. Both of them at the same time opened their mouths to say something, but I opened mine first.

"Please don't let me stop you, go investigate. There's a weird vibe here, I feel it too. But I need to shower and clean myself up. But go, find out what's hiding here." I readjusted my bag on my shoulder and walked through the doors that dinged open. The boys shared a glance, gave each other a questioning look and walked with me into our room.

I threw my bag down on the nearest chair and walked straight to the bathroom, and flipped the water on hot.

"Uhhh Callie, we're just gonna go grab some food and we'll be back in a little bit, okay?" I heard Sam say as he knocked on the door.

I cracked the door and stuck my head out, seeing as I was already buck ass naked. "Sure, 'get food.'" I smiled, kissing his cheek. "Don't get in too much trouble."

Sam winked, "Do we ever?"

"Yes, always."

He chuckled and turned walking out of the room to find Dean.

I felt the steam wrap me in a wonderfully warm blanket and spun to see heat rising over the shower curtain.

Oh, hello lover.

 **Now**

They had been gone too long, there was no way in hell "getting food" should have taken them four hours, they would've come and got me. I grabbed the pistol off of the dresser and shoved it down the back of my pants, opening up the door to our room.

I looked up and saw him, the flesh on his face slowly peeling off, creating holes in his skin. He looked like a burn victim who couldn't help but pick at his wounds.

"Well Callie, you gonna let me in or what?" He shrugged and shouldered past me into our room.

I turned slowly, closing the door.

If Lucifer was here, where were the boys?

He sauntered in, button-up open, arms crossed over his chest. I don't know what I'd expected, I mean I'd seen him in my nightmares, in the visions the angels showed me, but I never thought he'd look like this in person. There was Hell in those eyes though and it shook me to my core.

"Awww don't look so shocked sweetheart, it's not like your boy called me here himself pr anything. Although we can't totally blame him, the other gods made him do it." He sat on my bed and bounced lightly. "Did you two do it on this yet?" He asked, bouncing again.

I backed up against the door, I needed to be as far away from him as possible.

"What other Gods?" I asked, trying to hide the shaking in my voice.

"Would you still be so hot for Sammy boy if it were me inside his body? That is an interesting thing to ponder, I think. It would still be his body and his sex drive, but I'd be the one in here." The Devil tapped his head. "I mean you two love birds have to do it often, that's the only possible reason I would be hearing three heartbeats in this room instead of two right?"

I felt my heart jump into my throat. "What?"

Lucifer grinned wickedly and got up, sashaying over to me. He crouched down in front of me and put his ear to my belly, placing one hand on it as well.

"You have a little one growing in here, only a few weeks old though." Then he looked up and his face lit up, "That means that when Sam yes to me, which he will, I'll have a baby."

I reached down and shoved him off and away from me. Lucifer tilted and fell on his ass, giving me enough time to slip out through the door.

I could hear his cackling as I ran down the hall, "Callie, it's not over between us, I can promise you that my dear girl."

The elevator doors flew open as Gabriel the archangel/ trickster grabbed me and pulled me inside just as a massive stinging began to scream inside my head. The angels were pissed, mad as hell.

"The girl carries his child." They sang in unison, I could feel their hatred for me and my baby that wasn't even a thought for me until 5 minutes ago.

"See, this is why high school sex ed classes are such an epic failure." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Gabriel," I said, breathless. My head swimming with residual pain from the angels anger and Lucifer's revelation. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your moron of a baby daddy, and his brother. I was "supposedly" killed just a few minutes ago, but it was a fake angel blade Kali used, so now, I'm going to use the real angel blade and go kill my hot head of a brother and save the day just like a dammed archangel should do." He smiled, goofily.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not only an archangel, I'm the trickster too. That's all you need to know. I'll explain the rest later."

He pulled me out of the door and there they were. Standing there in a room with a gorgeous woman. Sam's eyes immediately found me.

"Kali." Gabe smiled.

"But you were dead." She grimaced. He dark hair, making her look like a real, terrifying, god. "I felt it go in."

"Fake blade, sweetie." Gabriel winked. Then he turned his attention to the boys. "I'd get out of here if I were you. My brother is on his way down and I doubt he'll be cordial to see you all."

Gabriel pushed me forward into Sam's arms, which grabbed me as we started running.

"Pleasure to meet you angel girl," Gabriel yelled after me. Then in my head I heard his whisper, "Don't wait too long to tell him sweetheart."

I wanted to turn and look at his kind face one more time, but Sam drug me out too quickly I heard grotesque slashing noises and the sounds of minor explosions taking place. For the first time in the longest time I prayed, not for me or for Sam and Dean and Cas, but for Gabriel. He was helping us and was going to go head to head with the most feared angel in existence.

"So you're telling me that the gods of all of the different religions came to this hotel in the hopes of ending the apocalypse. They had you summon Lucifer to give you to him?" I asked, leaning back against a head board of a strange little hotel we found ourselves in, a hotel room that actually had two rooms.

I found my hand laying on my stomach and moved it quickly.

"Yeah, pretty much." Dean said, taking a swig of his beer.

"Weird." I muttered. "And you got this strange porno video from Gabriel telling you that he's probably dead and that you can stop Lucifer, all you need are the rings from the horsemen?" I shook my head in disbelief. An archangel was in porno, why anything surprised me anymore I didn't know.

"That about sums it up." Sam nodded.

I looked at him and saw everything we'd been through. He was always trying to protect me, to put me first. How would he be with a baby? How would Dean be with a baby? In another life I would be ecstatic, I would be nothing other than happy. I loved Sam, I knew that, I just hadn't told him. How could I, when love was such a touchy topic with the Winchesters?

Falling in love with him was so easy, the easiest thing I'd ever done. I loved him before I even knew him, when in my head he was just the boy with the demon blood. Now he was what? My boyfriend? The father of my child? Our world wasn't for a baby, his world wasn't.

But if Lucifer was lying?

Shit….

The vomiting….

I began counting on my fingers. I was three weeks late….

Lucifer wasn't lying.

I was pregnant. And I couldn't tell him.

Every day he had to fight the forces of Heaven and Hell, fighting everyday just to say no to the head honcho in Hell who wanted to ride him like a roller coaster. A baby would fuck it all up. What could I do?

I bit at my nails while I debated my options, watching the boys watch Gabe's porno once more. "Don't wait too long to tell him," he'd told me.

What if I never told him?

What if I left tonight? Disappeared?

I'd have nothing, I'd lose what little I had left, but at least he'd be free to do what he needed to do to save the world, or whatever he thought he needed to do. I was only holding him back and the baby would do so even more. Maybe I'd tell him when it was over, find him again, beg for forgiveness.

Could I really leave him?

I had to.

I sniffed back my tears at the thought of leaving the only family I had left and got up to go gather what little belongings I had.

An hour later Sam walked into the other room and smiled at me, until he looked behind over my shoulders and saw the bag I had packed.

"Where are you going?" Panic flashed in his eyes.

"Sam, I can't do this anymore." I said as the freaking tears I swore I wouldn't cry began to fall down my cheeks. I recited the lie in my head again. "I can't put myself through this anymore. You aren't what I need, this isn't what I need."

"You can't go." He stepped towards me.

"I can't stay. I mean really, going after the horseman of the apocalypse to stop Lucifer? I am so not cut out for this." The tears fell down my cheeks. I turned and squeezed my eyes tightly, "I don't love you enough to maybe get myself killed in the process." I felt my heart bottom out as I told the biggest lie I'd ever said.

I heard the air suck in between his teeth, my words cutting him deep.

"Please," he put his hands on my shoulders and spun me towards him. "I love you, is that what you want to hear? I love you and I thought I'd never love again, not after Jess. I love you so much, I can feel the distance between us when you are out of my sight. I feel you even when you aren't with me. You are the best thing to happen to me since I was pulled back into this world and I can't lose you. You keep me sane…"

"Who keeps me sane?" I asked. That was the truth. I was always there for him and Dean, building them up when they were so low. But who was there for me?

He loves me though. He loves me.

"Please," he grabbed my hands, pressing them against his chest. "Just spend the night with me."

I shook my head. "If I spend the night with you, you'll make me change my mind. And I can't do it anymore. I can't keep seeing you in so much pain, I can't watch you risk your life everyday, it's terrifying and it's killing me. Do you have any idea what it was like, being in that damned hotel knowing that those Gods were making you call Lucifer so that he could possess you."

"I have to say yes Callie, and I won't." Sam touched his forehead to mine.

His eyes pleaded with mine, eyes that I willingly threw myself into, eyes that I drowned in over and over.

"Just one night." He reached a rough hand out and touched my cheek, rubbing it softy. Involuntarily, I leaned into it. It was his eyes that made me do it. I knew it was stupid and that I would regret it, but he looked so broken, so torn apart. What kind of person would I be if I left him like this? I slid my hand into one of his and let him pull me into the other room with the second bed, knowing full well that Dean and Cas, were just feet away.

I stood there, looking at him as the moon shined in through the slits in the blinds along the windows. His hair had grown at least an inch since the first time I had met him. It seems forever ago, that day in the bar, when he showed up on my doorstep, begging for a job. We'd both changed so much over the past year; in good ways and bad.

Sam sat on the bed and reached out for me. I took his hand and sat next to him, my tears having yet to subside. He leaned down and began kissing the trail of salt lines down my cheeks. He could be so tender sometimes. When he made it to my lips, he waited, barely a millimeter away. He was asking me for my permission, permission for what is a mystery. Permission to love me? Permission to ask these inconceivable things of me? Or merely permission to kiss me and make love to me, something we rarely ever did. Over the past year, I'd come to realize the difference between having sex and making love. Sam was a guy who liked to bang, not make love. But sometimes, he did, rarely.

I leaned in slightly and touched my lips to his.

"You're salty." He whispered against my mouth, smiling slightly.

It was all I could do to stop myself from letting more tears leak out. He was so lovely, in ways he couldn't even see. Ways only Dean and I ever saw. He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me into his lap, breaking our kiss and hugging me so tightly. He buried his face in my hair, which had grown out to my shoulders, breathing deeply. I held onto him, praying that this embrace would never end. With everything we have seen there has to be a way to create one moment to live in for the rest of your life. This would be mine. A moment of true feeling.

God knows how long we sat that way. We stayed until my tears had subsided, until his breathing was even. Until I laid back on the bed we'd been sharing and lifted my black cable knit over my head. Sam sat there and stared at me, watching as I undid the button and zipper on my jeans and slowly slid them down my legs. His eyes were hooded with desire, with knowing that I was inviting him, asking him even, to be with me. I slid my bra straps down and unsnapped it, tossing it aside. I laid there, only my underwear left on, watching him look at me, just looking at me. It took me several minutes to understand that he was memorizing me, mentally tracing every part of me.

"I love you Callie." He whispered, misty eyes meeting mine.

He placed his hand on my ankle and ran it up to the crook of my knee, leaning down and kissing my knee cap. He reared back and undid every button on his button down, slowly, never breaking eye contact. My breathing had become shallow, one of my favorite things in the world was watching him undress, watching with anticipation as a work of art came to life before my eyes. He stood and slipped his jeans off, coming to lay next to me on the bed, pulling me into his arms and lightly kissing my neck, one of his hands secured in my hair, the other sliding up and down my body, touching my stomach. Little did he know what was beneath those layers and layers of epidermis, fat, muscle, body lining. I grabbed his hand and moved it to my hip. Sam's fingers flexed and he pulled me until we were flush. He knew I loved it when he held me close to him.

I grabbed his chin and lifted it to my mouth, parting his lips with mine and sliding my tongue across his. He rolled us over and placed his elbows on either side of me, keeping the majority of his weight braced off of me. My hands traced lines up and down the vast canvas of his back, enjoying the way it felt under my fingers. He leaned back and grabbed the hem of my underwear, looking at me, waiting for me to lift my butt as yet another sign I wanted this. I nodded and lifted up a little. He slid mine off and then his, rejoining me on the bed.

I laced my fingers in his hair and waited, watching every emotion cross his face, before he pushed his lips against mine and slowly eased himself into me. Normally he would wait just a second and then begin moving. Tonight he stayed there, touching his forehead to mine, while I twirled on my fingers around his hair. When he did start to move, he moved slowly, swirling his hips, moving in and out of me in a wave like motion, grinding on me at an utterly torturous pace. Tonight Sam was making love to me.

He pushed and pulled against me like the tides of the ocean, caressing my face, and looking into my eyes. I felt the urge to cry again and even though I tried to hold it back, a few slipped out, making our kisses extra wet, salty, and soft. He moaned when I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him closer to me, fully wrapping myself around this man whom I had come to love more than life itself. A man I wanted to grow with make a life with, raise the child growing inside me with. But what kind of life were we living? We weren't living, we were surviving. I banished all negative thoughts and stayed in the present with Sam, for this night, nothing outside of this room, no, this bed, existed.

Sam's breathing quickened, but his hips swayed into me all the same, sliding in and out, making my arms spark with wildfire and goosebumps. My legs began to tingle, a sensation that moved up into my thighs. I whimpered into his neck and soon I was lost, revealing in wave after wave of ecstasy. Sam wasn't far behind, gripping tight to me as he found his release, burying his face into the crook of my neck, the same as I did.

We refused to move for several minutes, just clinging to one another. When he started to get up I held on tighter.

"No, don't get up. If you leave this bed the real world comes tumbling in, and that would kill me right now." I said.

"I'm just going to roll over, and pull a cover up around us." Sam said sweetly, brushing my bangs out of my eyes and kissing my forehead.

I nodded and waited while he fixed the covers. He laid down behind me and pulled my back against his chest, securing his arm around me. I held his hand, and felt immeasurably tired all at once.

"We can make this work." Was the last thing I heard whispered against the nape of my neck.

I wanted to tell him, but instead almost bit my tongue off staying quiet. Instead I made a plan to get up and leave before he evan woke up.

Fuck this life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

 **Sam**

The early morning light shone in through the drapes that only motels seemed to own. I blinked a few times, adjusting to the morning air. I flopped my arm over to the other side of the bed expecting to find Callie's warm body laying there, curled up in a ball, the only way she ever sleeps. But the bed was cold, there was no one next to me and the covers were neat, drawn up around me.

She's just in the bathroom. She always wakes up before me, always makes coffee or tea, is always singing in the shower. I leapt out of the bed and pulled on the pair of sweat shorts I usually wear to go running and walked through the bedroom door into the bathroom, passing a knocked out Dean. The shower wasn't running and there was no steam coming out from under the door. I threw the door open and there was no one.

She wouldn't leave me in the middle of the night.

I ran back into the bedroom.

Her bags were gone.

"Dean!" I shouted, my heart pounding in my ears. I thought she'd stay after last night. I told her I loved her. I told her the truth.

I heard the wooden chair slide across the linoleum and heard his body hit the floor.

"Sonovabitch." Dean muttered under his breath. Five seconds later he was standing in the doorway right behind me. "You rang?"

"Callie's gone," the words came out, barely a whisper.

Dean laughed, "Like gone to go get coffee and donuts like she did the other morning?"

I turned around and found my voice. "No, gone as in, packed all of her things and left while I was still asleep gone." The words didn't even sound true coming out of my mouth. How could she?

"Wait, why would she do that? Last time I checked, which was about 1 in the morning last night, you two weren't exactly being quiet about what you were up to. You guys were like, I don't know, in love or something."

I looked down and watched the muscles in my arm contract as I clenched my fist and let it go, over and over again. "At least I was." I grumbled remembering the sting of her words last night. She didn't love me enough the stay, didn't think she belonged here, with me.

"Wait, wait, none of this is making any sense." Dean held up is hand, his eyes trying to sort through everything.

"No, it doesn't," I shoved through him. I charged though the hotel room to the door throwing it open. She had to have taken the car.

"Bitch better not have touched my Baby." Dean ran past me, out onto the sidewalk, his body visibly relaxing when her shiny black coat was still sitting there covered in dew drops. Then he stood up straight and looked next to Baby.

"Wasn't there a green Camaro parked next to us last night?" He asked, looking over his shoulder, towards the motel room next to ours.

Dean walked over and knocked on the door. A clatter came banging out from under the door, muffled curse words following. A man answered the door, the floral bedspread wrapped tightly around him.

"What the hell do you want?" He squeezed one eye shut against the sun.

"Were you by chance driving a green Camaro last night?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"It's gone." Dean grinned, "Have a nice day." Then he turned grabbed my arm and yanked me back inside of our room, the mans cries of anger the only evidence of our conversation.

"How did Callie steal a Camaro?" I wondered out loud, grabbing a tee shirt and pulling it on over my head.

"Dude, she hot-wired a boat for fun, I think she can handle a car."

We both stood there in an awkward silence for far too long before I felt the anger rising up again. She left, ditched me in the middle of the night. She made love to me and then left me. She let me make love to her. Maybe she was lying to me, telling me those things to get away for a completely different reason? Maybe she did love me.

"I have to find her Dean." I said, determined as ever.

He followed me into the bedroom where I began throwing my clothes into a bag, leaving out jeans and a flannel to change into.

"I agree, I was actually growing fond of the little pain in the ass." Dean turned and began grabbing his own belongings.

"Where's Cas? Maybe he could help us find her?" I suggested. He was here last night when I went into the room after Callie.

Dean looked around the room, as if Cas wouldn't be right next to Dean. The two were pretty inseparable.

"Call him." I more or less ordered. "Please." I added when Dean glared at me.

He look a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Cas buddy, we need you, Callie's missing."

 **Callie**

"They're calling me Callie, they've noticed you're gone." Cas said, keeping his eyes on the fields passing him on his right side.

"The rooms only so big." I rolled my eyes. Sarcasm was a good cover for the hurt I felt in my heart.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" He asked turning towards me. "It is his child too…."

"What do you think would happen to this child?" I cut him off, my anger spilling over. "This baby would be used in every way shape and form to make Sam do things he doesn't want to, by Heaven and Hell." I snapped, squeezing the steering wheel too tight.

"Callie, he needs to at least know."

"No." I grit my teeth. I left so he wouldn't have to deal with this.

"But…"

"No," my voice softened, Cas was just looking out for his friend. "It's better to ask for forgiveness than for permission." He wouldn't forgive me though.

"What's your plan then?" Cas said, rubbing his temple. The boys were probably annoying the crap out of him, Cas always came, and now he wasn't.

I sighed and put my foot down on the gas, speeding up. I needed to put as much distance between us as possible. "I'm going back to Montana, there's this small little village up in the Rocky's. I have a friend who lives there. I think that's where I'd like to raise it." It was a beautiful place, in the summer and the winter. Winter was my favorite though, the village was almost completely cut off from the outside world, isolated.

"Her," Cas said, eyes hooded.

I felt my heart stop for a second. "Her?" I felt tears welling in my eyes again.

"Not an it, a her. The genitals on a fetus don't begin to form until week 15, but I know what it is. The angels know, they've been talking about it non stop, they've seen her. Haven't you been listening?" Cas asked, vibrant blue eyes turning on me.

"I shut them out." I sniffled, sucking back any tears that threatened to fall. "There's only so much you can stand to hear about your baby being the anti-christ's heir. It's a bit discouraging."

A baby girl.

Samantha.

"I think you should go back." Cas said, eyes pleading with me.

"I think you need to stay quiet. Please Cas, don't tell them where I'm going. I love them both too much to be a piece in this war that could hurt them. Once it's over, come find me, come find me and then I'll find them. Beg for forgiveness. I won't let Sam live his life without knowing he has a daughter." One tear left a salty streak down my cheek.

"How will you keep her safe, keep you safe?" Cas laid an awkward hand on my shoulder.

"I know the sigils, Bobby taught me that week you guys disappeared and ended up killing Zachariah." I wanted to smile at the thought of seeing his dying face, broadcasted in my mind in the eyes of his many followers. But there was no time for smiling now. "I meant to ask you by the way, could you mark my bones, make me invisible to the angels, the way you did the boys…."

"It's done." Cas grunted.

My head snapped towards him. "When….."

"A year ago, when we ran into War, and you got thrown through that window and passed out?"

"Yeah?"

"I healed those wounds, you felt body aches for a week because I marked your ribs, Sam asked me to."

Of course he did.

"You should go to them." I changed the subject. "But please don't tell." I begged.

Before I could blink, he was gone.

I looked over and for the first time in forever I was driving a car, but I was alone.

 **Sam**

"Where the hell have you been Cas?" I heard Dean say right after the familiar sound of Cas's wings bringing him into the room.

"I had to check up on a lead, I might know someone who can get us to Pestilence." Cas's gruff voice said, but he wouldn't look Dean in the eye.

"Uh-huh, who?" Dean says, crossing his arms.

I narrowed my gaze at Castiel. He knew something. He and Callie had been growing very close over the past couple of months.

"Crowley." He looked up and met Dean's gaze, but still refused to look at me.

"Where is she Cas?" I interjected in the conversation.

"She who?"

"Callie, she was here last night, just like you and then when I wake up, you're both gone, that's too much of a coincidence." I stepped towards him.

"She doesn't want to be found Sam." He said with eyes that held more than just one secret.

"Nothing we look for wants to be found, but we find them. I'll look for her, with or without your help." I grabbed my bag and walked out to Baby, tossing my bag in the trunk, next to Dean's. There was a spot next to mine that was vacant, Callie's spot. I closed my eyes and attempted to turn off the hurt, abandonment that was poking at my insides like the angel blade Cas was teaching her how to use so well.

When I walked back in Dean and Cas were standing close, whispering.

"What is it?" I asked.

Dean looked over at me, jaw set. "Cas really does know how to find Pestilence."

"I can't go after another one of the horsemen right now. I need to find Callie and Cas is going to help." I glared at him. Cas actually rolled his eyes.

"I feel as if the apocalypse takes precedence over your girlfriend." Cas growled.

I opened my mouth to say something but Cas held up a hand, closing his eyes and then grabbing his ears, letting out a deep grunt.

"Cas, what is it?" Dean asked, crouching down next to him.

"Callie, someone has her." He mumbled out through gritted teeth. "A demon."

Several minutes passed before he opened his eyes and unclenched his jaw, letting out the breath he'd been holding, and standing up, with the help of Dean.

"Where is she?" Words that felt as if they'd been released from my mouth a thousand times today.

Cas looked away, almost as if he was ashamed. "She wouldn't say, she asked me not to come. Said to keep you two safe."

"Looks like we'll be paying a visit to Crowley after all." Dean said, still holding on to Cas's arm, supporting him.

"Moose… someone piss in your cheerios this morning?" Crowley said in a snide manner.

I clenched my jaw, now was not the time to screw with me.

"I'll take that as a yes." He sat down his glass of scotch and leaned against a table that looked as old as Cas probably really was.

"You, you pissed in our cheerios when you gave us the colt, which by the way if you didn't know… didn't kill the the devil." Dean interjected, slinging back his own glass of hootch.

"Technicalities darling." Crowley shrugged. "It was a guess and you two were more than willing to take the chance and try it." He smirked in that way that made me want to rip his damn foreign head off.

"What we're really trying to say here is that you owe us." Dean said,

Crowley's eyes flashed to me. I was never this silent, or this brooding. It made him uneasy. Good.

"I don't owe you two one damn thing." He sat his glass down and turned to leave the room, hailing one of his henchmen to drag us out.

I stepped in his path, Callie's tear stricken face from last night, the only thing I could see. "You do," I growled.

He smiled slightly and backed up. "What do you want?"

I opened my mouth to tell him that I wanted the demon that has Callie, God knows what was happening to her now, but Dean cut in.

"We want Death and Pestilence. Cas said you can help."

Crowley leaned a hip against his desk, "That damn angel… I know the horsemen's handler that is true. However; he really doesn't want to be found, even has an insurance policy on not being found."

"What kind of insurance policy?" Dean questioned.

"That cute bugger of a girl you two have been running around with actually."

"The handler of the four horsemen is the demon that kidnapped Callie?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Yes." Then he looked down at his watch, "You might want to get a move on Dean, or else poor Callie may not last the night." He tore of a piece of paper with the address and a name written on it.

I reached forward but he pulled it away. "Not so fast Moose, i will only give Dean this address if you don't go."

"Like hell that's going to happen, Callie's there. I'm going."

Crowley grinned and handed the paper to Dean. "Alright, but I'm telling you, you won't like what you find. The man your looking for, The Handler, his name is Brady."

We pulled into an abandoned parking lot a little after 2 in the morning, clouds blocking out almost all of the moonlight. It was pitch black out.

Cas appeared by our sides. "She's in there, I can feel her." He gestured toward the worn down building.

Just then an ear shattering scream pierced through the windows and broken doors of the building in front of us. I looked over at Dean who eyes were just as panicked as mine had to be. He cocked the shotgun and we ran in, full force. The only thing to do was follow the screams. I wanted to try and shut it all out, not hear her screams but it was impossible.

We ran up the stairs, it was worrisome that there were so few demons in the place, it was literally unarmed, not protected at all. When the screams were close enough to be emanating from the door in front of us we busted in, all three of us. My eyes scanned the door, looking for the girl with the red hair.

She was curled up and crumpled in the farthest corner of the room. Dean tapped my shoulder and I took that as my go, I ran towards her. When I reached her she was shaking. I grabbed her shoulder and turned her over, she wasn't crying, wasn't screaming, or trembling, but was laughing with a sick smile on her face.

"Hey there Sammy," her face contorted into a look that I had never seen her give before.

"You're not Callie." I released her arm, and watched as she stood up, her one wrist bent at an odd angle.

"No," she shook her head. "But let me tell you, it was adorable the way you came running when you heard her screaming. Coming to save the damsel in distress and all that good stuff. It was entertaining though, breaking her wrist." She flopped her hand back and forth, no bone keeping in it place.

"Where's Brady?" Dean demanded, looking away from her face for a second. It was horrible knowing Callie was in there somewhere.

"I am Brady and let me tell you Sammy this girl has some intense secrets she's been keeping, I never thought a woman could keep any more secrets than Jess…."

My breath left my body. "How do you know Jess?"

"I'm a little disappointed Sam, I thought those years in college meant something to you." Brady laid a hand on Callie's chest, the tone of voice sounding sick coming from Callie's mouth.

Just then Cas dropped an unconscious body in front of me, a body I recognized.

The demon possessing Callie glanced at me and grinned.

"Let it all sink in buddy." He clapped me on the shoulder. "I wish I could tell you how amazing it is to be present for the inhalation of not only one but two of your girlfriends." He shook her head, bangs falling into her eyes, but they weren't her eyes at all.

I thought back, trying to figure out why that face was ringing bells in my head. An image popped up, of us sitting in class together during freshman english…. Stanford.

"Brady? My friend Brady?" I asked.

He nodded then rolled his evil eyes, eyes that couldn't seem to stay black. "God, it was obnoxious, pretending to be your friend for so long, pretending to care about you, about Jess. But all I was really doing was trying to set you and Jess, I needed you two to fall in love so that I could kill her and set Azazel's plan in motion, and the plan worked!" He laughed, not melodic like Callie's, but sick, mangled sounding.

"You… you were possessed the whole time?" I felt tears well up in my eyes. He was the reason Jess was dead, the reason we were even together in the first place.

"Duh, you really aren't as smart as this dumb bitch thinks you are." He pushed a few pieces of Callie's hair behind her ear.

"Why possess Callie if you have this meat suit broken in?" Dean asked, not lowering his shot gun while I blinked back the tears tying to forget the sight of Jess burning on the ceiling. Now the bastard was inside of Callie too, burning her from the inside out.

"Because, look how helpless the three of you are, I have the most feared hunters in all the land in front of me and an angel of the lord and none of you will even take a step towards me. Why? Because I'm inside of someone you love, it was too rich of a moment to pass up." He laughed, crossing his arms, Callie's broken wrist bending awkwardly.

"I knew you were coming, heard it from one of Crowley's men who just so happens to work for me as well. So I figured I'd pick up this little whore and bargain with you."

"Bargain with us?" Cas spoke up.

"Yeah, you let this all go. Let the apocalypse happen, stop looking for Pestilence and Death and she'll live."

I couldn't say anything. What kind of decision could I even begin to make. I looked at Callie, looked at her features, but they weren't hers. I couldn't see her kind eyes, eyes that made me believe in myself, her soft smile, or the determined crease in her eyebrows. I could only see Brady, and could only hope to see those things of hers again.

"No," Dean growled. He threw the shotgun on the ground and pulled out the knife. He was making the decision I couldn't.

Brady backed up against the wall and put his hands up, his eyes narrowing into a look of malice, a satisfied smile gracing his lips.

"I don't think you'll want to use that on precious Callie?"

"And why not?" Dean asked. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Cas closed his eyes in defeat.

"She didn't tell you, did she?" Brady looked at me.

"Didn't tell me what?"

He cackled, tossing his head back, his body shaking with laughter.

"She's pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

**Mother-Fluffin Nine**

 **Dean**

"What?" Sam asked, voice shaking, his fingers relaxing on his weapon.

Brady chuckled, letting his hands fall to her sides, "Uhh yeah genius. Why do you think she was running? Her whole, "Oh I don't love you enough" act… what a crock of shit. You knocked her up. So she ran. Little did she know we were listening." Brady tapped his ear. It was like Callie wasn't even there anymore, her facial expressions, her mannerisms, her voice was even different, it wasn't her anymore.

Sam looked stricken, all of the wind left his sails. I saw his weaponless hand clench, his knuckles turning white. I knew he wanted to give his sonovabitch the meanest right hook he had, but he didn't, he wouldn't. Not with the demon riding Callie… a pregnant Callie.

"Hit me Sam… do it," Brady taunted. "I know you want to and not just because I'm in your girly here, and well because I kinda helped kill your last one, but because she didn't tell you, she left you. She took herself and your daughter and ran."

"Daughter?" Sam all but whimpered.

I had a niece, the thought crossed my mind when I saw a drop of blood sting the tile next to Callie's foot.

Brady caught my glance and grinned, showing too much teeth. He reached down and shrugged off Callie's jacket, lifting her sweater and spinning so we could see the giant gaping hole in the side of her abdomen. Blood oozed out in a dark manner that looked more black than red.

"Oops, I forgot to tell you. When I first tried to grab her she fought, she fought well, if you wanted to know. Unfortunately though I got the best of her, swiped that knife she pulled from her boot and gave her this nice little slice here…" Just then his face began twitching, he gnashed his teeth, closing his eyes and screaming. "Bitch." He screamed.

"She's fighting him," Cas said softly. We all stood and watched, helplessly.

When his eyes opened, they weren't his anymore. They were Callie's.

"Sam," She breathed heavily. "Exorcize me." She grimaced, gripping her side, blood squeezing out between her fingers.

He instinctively reached forward, holding all of her weight. "I can't Callie, it'll kill you. He's keeping you alive."

Sam had a point. If we stole Brady out of her, she would bleed out, she had been bleeding out.

Callie shook her head. "No, listen. You get him out of me, Cas will shove him back into his man meat suit and then take me to the nearest hospital. When you guys are finished come find me. You have no other choice. If you don't want to kill me, which you should do, this is the best plan you have. But we have to do it quickly. He knows the plan." Callie winced, her bloody hand grasping her head.

"Hurry, I can't hold on much longer." She groaned, as Sam placed her back down on the ground.

"Dean, I can't kill her." Sam looked over at me, tears streaming down his face.

"She's right Sam, this is the best plan we got." I agreed, kneeling next to them. I looked at Callie, at her pale face, beading with sweat. "You fight like hell, once he's out of you, you hear me. Don't you dare give up on us." I reached out and cupped her face, she was too cold.

Callie actually cracked a crooked smile, looking into Sam's eyes. "Don't you idiots know yet. I will always keep fighting for you." Then she clenched her teeth, gritting them and spasming on the ground. Her eyes opened again and they were black, but they weren't cocky anymore, they were uncertain.

"Listen boys, she'll feel it all… the exorcism… it'll hurt like hell."

Sam sniffed, eyes red, and swollen, " _Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus."_

Brady started screaming, but he made it sound like Callie was the one screaming, begging. "Sam, please stop."

Sam never once faltered, even though he closed his eyes tightly. _"Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii."_

"Mother Fu… I will rip her throat out, you bastard." Brady spat at us.

Sam opened his eyes and glared at him, _"Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!"_

Black smoke rose from her mouth, her head flopping back against the wall.

Cas held Brady's body and grabbed the black mass, shoving down Sam's old friends throat. No matter how many times I watched him do things like that it never stopped amazing me.

"Cas," Callie whimpered, attempting to stand.

In a heartbeat he was next to her, cradling her in his arms. Sam reached out and grasped her hand. "Don't die." His voice cracked.

Then they were gone, a soft breeze touching our faces.

We spun to see the demon Brady backed up against the wall. Sam's tears were gone, his sadness turned to rage.

I stood there, holding my knife. "All those angels, all those demons, all those sons of bitches… They just don't get it do they Sammy?"

Sam stood there, stone faced, "No, they don't Dean."

"You see Brady, we're the ones you should be afraid of." I tossed Sam the knife.

He took two large steps toward the demon scum and jacked him up against the wall, holding Ruby's knife to his neck.

"Where's pestilence." Sam growled.

Brady laughed, winking. "Like I'd tell you."

"Where is he and we'll let you live." I knew he was lying but Brady didn't.

Brady spat in his face.

Sam's upper lip twitched and he pushed the blade into his neck. Brady threw his hands up.

"Davenport, Davenport, Iowa." He huffed out, the little bitch.

"Thanks." He lowered the knife enough so Brady's face shown relief, then he jammed it up, ramming it up between Brady's ribs. He lit up like lightening was striking up inside of him.

Sam turned and walked past me. "Let's go." He muttered.

I bowed my head and walked after him, wondering how much more he could really take before he cracked open.

 **Callie**

"Help, we were attacked." I heard Cas's voice say, filled with worry. "She's pregnant."

Everything was a sterile white.

I couldn't feel my hands.

The lights were too bright, they hurt my eyes.

It felt better to keep them shut.

No, open them. I had to keep going. Keep fighting.

"I hear no fetal heartbeat." A vacant voice said. It sounded so far away.

"This woman miscarried." Another voice chimed in, like he wasn't delivering a fatal blow.

"No," I muttered as a mask covered my face.

Someone was counting backward from ten. They were making my eyes far too heavy to keep open. Sam would be so disappointed in me.

 **Sam**

"Can't you drive any faster?" I said impatiently. Callie could be dying. My daughter could be dead.

"I'm doing 90 man."

"Go faster."

"I love her too Sam," Dean said. "She's carrying my niece."

"All the more reason to go faster." I glared at him, wiping my hands on my pants, trying to get Callie's blood off of them.

"We're almost there. It's right up ahead." Dean told me, talking at me like I was a feral animal.

The minute the car was stopped I jumped out and ran through the emergency room doors, searching for her. She was no where to be seen.

I found the reception desk, just as Dean was catching up to me. "Callie Alexander. I'm her boyfriend. My friend Cas called me, he brought her in."

The nurse looked at me. "I'm sorry, next of kin only." Then looked back down at her charts.

"I am her next of kin. The rest of her family is dead." I said, blinking back the tears that wanted to overflow.

"She's in surgery." Her voice was so bland. Like one of the most important things in my life wasn't potentially dying.

"What kind of surgery?" I asked.

"Looks like she's getting her side fixed up, she had a pretty deep stab wound, and it looks like she's getting a bone reset, and she's scheduled for a D and C. I'm sorry sir. That's all I can say right now. I'll alert the doctor you're here. When he's done he'll come out and talk to you. You can have a seat right over there." She pointed to a waiting area.

I didn't move.

She looked back up. "What sir?"

"What's a D and C?" I asked quietly. I didn't study medicine. I studied law.

"She was pregnant…" The nurse's face became far more sympathetic when I felt a tear fall. "She miscarried during surgery, too much stress on her body. The D and C is a procedure to remove everything inside…"

I couldn't listen to her anymore. I smacked the counter, hard, making the nurses jump. It felt like the world was caving in on me. Like everything beneath me was falling out from under me. My legs felt numb and I fell, hitting the floor. I bashed my head against the wall over and over again. My baby was dead, Callie was dying herself.

Dean sat next to me. I grabbed the sides of my head and squeezed. I was crying, crying harder than I ever remember crying in my life.

Next thing I knew Dean had me and was hugging me. Hard. Pushing all of my pieces back together again.

My cracks were getting too big.

 **Callie**

I laid on the bed that was too starched, too white, too stiff. Tears ran down my face, staining the pillow. I was laying on my right side, my left stitched up and bandaged. My left wrist was in a cast and I was sore everywhere, but mostly in my heart and in my uterus which had been scrapped clear of any life that was once growing there.

I heard a flutter of wings and opened my eyes to see Cas sitting on my bed, his hand laying on the small of my back. It was an awkward and sweet gesture coming from him.

"Where's Sam?" I asked.

"He came in while you were still asleep, while you were waking up from the anesthesia. He needed to go take a walk."

"He hates me." I whispered. A new set of tears erupting from my tear ducts.

"He doesn't hate you." A deep husky voice answered.

Dean showed up in the door way. A face that made me want to run to him and throw my arms tightly around him. But I couldn't, I might rip my stitches open.

"I'd hate me." I closed my eyes, as something other than physical pain coursed through me. I ran to try and protect everyone and instead not only almost got myself killed, but our baby died in the process. I felt more tears leak out and slide down my face as I heard Dean sigh and felt his weight sit on the edge of the bed next to my feet.

"Stop it Callie, he doesn't hate you. He was worried sick about you. We all understand why you did what you did…" His voice was stern. Good, yell at me.

"How can you understand? I tried to run with his daughter… your niece, and now she's gone, dead."

"Callie you didn't kill her. You're lucky you survived at all." Dean moved closer up the bed sitting next to me, covering my hand with his.

I had an angel of the lord touching me and the righteous man was holding my hand. I should have felt blessed to survive, but all I felt was empty.

I squeezed Dean's hand and let the tears fall. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

One tear slid down his face and fell on our interlocked hands.

I continued muttering my new mantra into a comatose state.

 **Dean**

The tile was cold as I sat on the floor with Cas outside of Callie's room. The nurse came in to check on her and she had asked us to leave while they did whatever the hell they did.

"So you knew?" I asked.

"Yes. When Lucifer proclaimed it, all of Heaven heard. And they were not pleased."

"Lucifer told Callie?" I couldn't hide the anger in my voice.

Cas nodded. "He visited her at the hotel where all of the gods gathered, told her she was pregnant, scared her into thinking Sam would say yes. Then he would be the father of her baby so she decided the best strategy she had was to run, and run fast. I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen. Of course we never thought the handler of Death and Pestilence would possess her."

I leaned my head back against the molding taking in everything Castiel was saying just as Sam walked over to us.

He'd never looked more like a little boy. His hands were in his pockets, hair a mess, hanging in his eyes. His eyes though are what killed me. They were puffy, red, and swollen, like the salt from his tears had burnt him.

I stood and walked towards him, Cas on my heels.

"How is she?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

"She's awake," I answered. I couldn't say she was fine. Because she wasn't, God knows if she'll ever be fine again.

"Am I allowed to go see her?" He asked, staring at his shoes.

"I'd knock first. Nurses were in, checking her out, but other than that, I think she'd like to see you." He nodded. "But Sammy, I swear to God, if you yell at her, or blame her, I will kick your ass into next year. She's destroyed. Also, you should probably know a few things before you go in there." I placed a hand on his shoulder and led him over to a corner.

Then I proceeded to tell him all about Lucifer and Callie's interaction, word for word, like Cas told me.

 **Callie**

"We can discharge you tomorrow, but you need to take it easy for a week or two. Bodies heal more quickly than we think." The nurse smiled, putting the last piece of tape over my bandage.

I attempted a smile, but it was useless. So instead I just thanked her as a known on the door sounded in the room.

Sam poked his head in and I felt my face go pale.

"I'll be out of your way in just a second." The nurse smiled over at him.

He nodded and made eye contact with me. I looked away.

"I'll be back in an hour Callie to check on your pain." She said reassuringly and walked out of the room as Sam walked in.

I could even look at him.

He walked forward quickly and kneeled by my bed. He slowly reached out a hand and grasped my cheek, tilting it forward so I had to look at him. He had been crying too. Leaning in to me he kissed me, pushed his lips against mine, as more tears pushed themselves out. It was like all I did anymore was cry.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

He sniffled and rested his forehead against mine. "I know why you did what you did." He said softly. "I'm pissed that you didn't think I would understand, that you though I wouldn't support your decision to go hide, that you were going to not only take yourself away, but our daughter, but I know why you did it."

I waited for a second, breathing him in. For the first the since I woke up I was grateful to be alive.

"I debated all night, that last night. I thought about how much she would be loved, by you and Dean. How she would be the most spoiled little girl in the entire world. But then I remembered that that was an alternate reality i was living in. There was no way we could all live in a nice little neighborhood, with a cute little picket fence. Our life is darker, and I wasn't going to make you choose between us and the world. So I left, I was going to find you again when it was over. I never would have let you live your life without knowing you were a daddy. I just knew she didn't fit in this world. You have to believe me, please believe me." I begged, reaching up and threading my fingers through his hair.

He grabbed the sides of my face and kissed my forehead. "I do, I do believe you. I know that Lucifer scared you, I know the angels were in your head, threatening you. I just wish you would have told me. I could have helped you." His voice cracked.

"Do you take back what you said the other night?" I wondered, not prepared for his answer.

"Do I take back saying I love you?" He glared at me.

I nodded sheepishly.

"Callie, I will never take back saying that to you. You and Dean. Bobby and Cas, you're all I have. I will never not love you."

All this did was produce more tears. How could I have been so stupid?

I moved over in the bed, creating space in the sheets next to me.

Sam gave me a soft crooked smile and slid into the bed next to me.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly as I buried my head in his chest.

"How can I feel like I lost her?" I said into the skin of his neck. "I only knew about her for 24 hours."

"Because she was ours, you felt her, were connected to her instantly. You loved her already." Sam soothed, running his hand through my hair.

I nodded.

"I'm thankful you're alive." Sam said against my hair, his breath creating a warm spot. "The doctor said you should have been dead from blood loss."

"I told you I'd always fight for you." I nuzzled against him.

An hour later, I was fidgeting, unable to sleep.

"Callie, you need your rest." Sam hadn't moved, hadn't left me.

"I can't. Every time I close my eyes I see him, feel him. The Handler, he was so cruel, so ugly." I couldn't get the feeling of him touching me, sinking into my skin, prying into my memories, my heart out of my head.

"He's gone," Sam said. "I killed him. Besides, I'm here now. I'll keep the monsters away." He laid his head over mine and squeezed me against him.

And so, Sam Winchester, the love I never thought I'd have, the father of my dead child, the true vessel of Lucifer, hummed me to sleep, keeping my monsters at bay.


End file.
